Re: Beginning of Subaru as THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE (Rebuilt)
by LiquidAngel
Summary: Return by Death isn't an omnipotent power. Subaru realizes this and wishes to become a hero. Now, Subaru shares his fate with Sin Archbishop of Pride, who granted his wish to become stronger. The two begins a journey to reveal the 400 years of Witch and Subaru himself.
1. Prologue

Re: begining of Subaru as THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE (rebuilt)

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Re: begining of Subaru as the archbishop of pride was a very complicated and very long-shot story. I was mixed with nervousness and thrill that I started to write every chapter in a fast but so uncompleted story. It took a while because I deleted all pdf files I wrote for the Re: begining of Subaru and wrote new dozens of new files. Easily put, I rebuilt the story into thrilling and compact story. Please have patiance as the story might go slowly. For the readers who read the the story, please read from chapter 2 because chpater 1 is same. Please forgive me with rebuilding all of a sudden... SO~ sorry I'll give you the best story ever. Because of this reason, update speed will not be like Re: begining of Subaru. I hope you enjoy the story.

(a/n): special thanks to reviewr524 and middle name Redacted.

P.S. chapter 1 a little bit different than the original. Just a few lines of love between Emilia and Subaru :D

* * *

Chapter 1: prologue

Darkness everywhere. Subaru has once again fell into a void of nothing. As Subaru waited for Retun By Death, he felt an exotic but pleasant feeling on his cheeks followed by a very scent of lavender that he cherished. His soul escaped the void by the pleasant, watery touch on his forehead.

"Hmf... I don't think this is what death feels like... I don't recall death with feelings of Emilia-tan's lovely lap."

"Subaru. What a stupid thing to say. You are right here, rubbing your face against my,, my belly."

WIth that, Subaru's eyes fluttered open. there he met with a violet eyes that he love so much. Then.. he notices he was too close form the lovely elf's face. His face began to flush like madness as he remembered the watery touch on her forehead.

"E...Emilia-tan? What a lo..lovely way to wake me up." Touching the spot where he was kissed, Subaru blushed.

"Tha...That wasn't intended to wake you up... I promised you to give this when you won the game yesterday!"

"Yes! Of coarse! How smart of me!"

"Hmpf... well... why don't you give... give it back? I'm.. I'm just curious how it feels..."

Emilia's head was becoming more and more redder by the second. Subaru determind to do this closes the distance between him and Emilia. As his lips and her cheeks became closer, he can feel his heart bit like it will burst out. The lovely-dovely time was getting to its climax and-

"If you are going to start love-making, do it outside, I suppose."

-was intrupted by a certain artificial spirit's cold insult. (Emilia was blushing and mumurs 'love..making... hya...')

'Beako! Don't you know the timeing huh? This is no time for you drill loli to spoil the mood!"

"I was just complaining your foul existence in betty's holy library, I suppose."

At the word Library, Subaru remembers the incident that happened less than 10 minutes before.

* * *

"Finally! Beako time! Aloha Beako~, today we have a lovely companion, Emilia-tan~!"

"How you walked right through.. well it is usual, I suppose."

"Stop murmuring loli Beako! Subaru is here for you!"

"I am getting very furious about that 'loli' word, I suppose!"

As the two couple started to blurt out their own offense that seems to damage neither both of them, Emila had a huge grin on her angelic face.

"Just seeing you two doing the daily talk is very pleasant to my eyes."

"I bet that your stupid patner is making assimulates you into a machoistic nature, I suppose."

"hmmmm, me and Subaru a partner? umm... that sounds lovely~"

Different to the intention of Beatrice, Emila didn't showed any clue of embarrassment beside a small blush on her cheeks. On the contrary, Subaru's face has bacame a tomato.

"E..E..Emilia-tan? You are getting more bolder nowadays... not that I hate it..."

"Hmf, you should be glad that I've changed! You had your confession. What to be flusterd about?"

"Ugh... confession was the ignition? Well... THEN! I will enjoy my lovely Emilia-tan! HAHAHAHAHA"

"Duh, sneaking out from work and blabbering nonsense, BA-RU-SU!"

Ram, who had been peeking at their conversation all the time burst in the library and threw a kitchen utensil at him in full-power. Combined with air magic, the mighty projectile flew with such a deadly speed to its target

"Ra...Ram-sama? whe-"

 **BAAAM**

With that, Subaru slid into the deep unconciousness.

* * *

"Gaaaa! That Ram! I'll have her for that!"

"I don't know why Ram reacted like that... I think Ram is having her hard time."

At the garden of Roswall's masion, Ram too was thinking about 10 minutes ago.

"Barusu slacking off from work is his daily usual routine. But why did I get so angry about him?"

It wasn't any envy, it was something like a dissapointment and concern. her [...]will be sad when she sees the scene of Barusu and Lady Emilia flirting. But who was [...]?

"She... it just feels like a women... what is this odd feeling?"

Getting tired of the blank that kept nibbling her thoughts, Ram decided to go to her room to rest. It's a leisure hours and she wanted to take a good rest. Or.. maybe she will call Subaru and harass him to shoo away her irritaiton. As she was thinking this, a couple of carriages appeared in front of the gate. Ram ran out to greet the unscheduled visitors and realized the emptyness that [...] wasn't beside her to greet.

"Welcome to the masion of Roswall . What is your buissenss that made you come to this place?"

There were a swordman who had grey-hair of age and wrinkles. Then there was a women that Ram knew.

"Greetings, Crush-sama. I guess you came here about The White Whale and Barusu."

The said royal jumped up at her name, retreated to her noble posture after knowing Ram called her.

"Yes... Yes... Crush-sama is it..."

pushing the confused royal's muttering beside, a swordman introduced himself.

"Greetings Ram-sama. I am Wilhelm, I work for Crush-sama as a butler and a knight we are here to meet with Lady Emilia and Subaru-duno, and... especially you, Ram-sama."

When he indicated that Ram too was going to attend the meeting, Wilhelm had a sorrow face that suggested that something uncomfortable issue is waiting for Ram. Ram pushed the thought away and went into the mansion to find the two residence.

* * *

"Subaru? The words... that you told me when you saved me form the explosion... Do you mind if.. if you repeat it?"

"Ah.. well, well, Emilia-tan. If I can see this adorable face everyday, I will whisper the words to you every day and night! AND! Especially night~."

It was now Emilia's face to turn into a very dark shade of red.

"Emilia-tan, I adore your silver hair. I adore your purple eyes. I adore you with everything you are. I don't care if you resembles the Witch of Envy or whatever. It dosen't matter becase I li-"

"Hey. Monkey. Ram is looking for you with urgency and I see we have a visitor, I suppose."

"DAAAAAAA! You drill loli! Don't you see the circumstace is too lovely to intrude? Learn some manners!"

"It gives me a pure satisfaction when seeing you in despair, I suppose, and I consider the circumstace outside have some more potensial urgency considering the mana accross the Demon Sword swirling indicating he is in strong emotional state... Gluttony huh...what have you done, I suppose."

"You mean Wilhelm-san is here? Guess it is about the Royal buisness Emilia-tan. Maybe Rem is cured and on her way! Oh~ yes."

Hearing the word Rem, Beatrice's instinct catches a blank in her memory. She mummurs "Gluttony" again, but the couple in front don't notice it.

"Yeah, Yeah~ "

"Emilia, don't be like that! Let's go meet her!"

"Subaru... let's continue later, after the meeting ok?"

"Continue...? of c-"

Not giving him the chance to say, Emilia drags him out of the Library and open the door to find them at the front gate of the Roswall mansion.

'Hmf. That loli. Doing admirable things without showing off... truely she's Tsundere.' Subaru thought.

"Barusu, Emilia sama. Crush-sama and Wilhelm-sama and Felix-sama is waiting for your presence in the guest room."

* * *

Subaru, Emilia follows Ram without any question but to find a turn-over event that will up-root their life forever.

(a/n) : Now it starts! Hope you loved it new readers. If you have any question, advice, or ideas, please feel free to review or P/M me!


	2. keeping one's words

Re: begining of Subaru as THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello... Now the real one begins. To the ones who read the previous one, I won't let you down again. To the ones who is new, welcome aboard.

Big Warning. A little bit complex content up ahead but don't worry. I have a summary at the end of the chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2 : Keeping one's words

In front of the meeting room, Subaru and Emilia were guessing what is the big news Crush have for them.

"I think Crush-san is here to talk about the aftermath of The White Whale."

"But Emilia-tan? I thought the matter is already settled. They promised to share the fame!" Subaru cried out.

After The White Whale was defeated, Crush camp promised to let the world notice Emilia camp's effort in this. Subaru was getting worried thinking Crush changed her mind.

"Yes, of coarse they did, but is it okay to you? After all, it was you who did it not me..." The Emilia's innocent words proved that his worries were nothing to care about. Subaru couldn't but grin at Emilia who was thinking for Subaru first than any other things. She sure became bold when showing her affection toward Subaru.

"Looking at Emilia's happy face is enough when it comes to rewards!" Subaru made his victory pose while saying this.

"Subaru, dummy. How are you going to live without me?" Emilia teased

"Hmmm world without Emilia-tan.. worse than the world without sun..." Subaru replied back.

Emilia's joke was intended to tease Subaru but it backfired and made Emilia blush like madness. She hid her face behind her hands and murmured "dummy" repeatedly. Lovely-dovely atmosphere seemed it will last forever until-

"Disgusting. Go die, Barusu."

Ram blurted out her freezing insult to him without filtering. The atmosphere is now feeled with Ram's murderous spirit. Frowning at Ram's word Subaru tried to scold her for interupting but Ram pushed him into the meeting room, ending the talk.

* * *

"Greetings Subaru-duno. good to see you again." Wilhelm greeted him courteously.

"Oh, isn't it Wilhelm-san? Ah! see. It's you who brought us here!" Subaru pointed out.

Wilhelm, the sword demon, was standing there trying his best to stay cool. But looking at Ram, his face crippled into a grimace. Ram looks back questioningly but his face straighten right away. Emilia and Ram didn't notice the swirling emotion in Wilhelm's eyes but Subaru caught it right away. Seeing this he prepared for the worst situation, which is, that Rem's condition is severe that she needs to stay at the capital for a limitless time.

'If that happens, I'll go to her side and stay with her until she's cured.' Subaru thought.

Guessing what Wilhelm will say next, Subaru decided to talk first.

"So.. what happened to Rem?" Subaru asked.

"Ah, that beautiful blue haired maiden's name is Rem?" Wilhelm gasped.

'How can he know?' In his mind, Wilhelm was beyond surprised. But as a servant, he should maintain his posture.

"We-Well, I guess Subaru-duno has a very sharp reasoning. Ram-sama, Emilia-sama, please don't be shocked. You won't understand. Neither do I."

With that, the sword demon signaled Felix. Obeying the order, Felix pulled out the bed that he had been keeping behind him.

* * *

"No...Nonononononono, oh Jesus christ!" Subaru cannot accept the scene in front of him.

There was Rem on the bed as if she's dead. Only the sign that showed that she was alive was a slight movement of her chest indicating that, in fact, Rem is breathing. Even after Subaru's scream of agony, Rem didn't show any hint of waking up. In fact she didn't even budge. The more shocking thing was Emilia's reaction.

"Subaru-duno, we thought that the girl looked identical to Ram-san.. So we thought-" Wilhelm started but stopped when he heard Emilia and Ram talk.

"Wha-What a poor girl. _who is she?_ she looks just like Ram."

"I agree Lady Emilia, except her hair color.."

The reactions looked so unreal that it didn't look like a reunion between two siblings who loved each other so much.

"What? _I agree?_ Thi-this is your freakin' sister Ram! She's Rem!" Subaru screamed

"Barusu, I think I threw the sppon to you too hard. I think you heart your head." Ram responed casually ignoring Subaru's protest in despair.

"You know I'm the only daughter of the oni left." But something started to bug Ram's mind. the [...].

"HA! _the only daughter?_ Don't pull my leg! Than why do you have freakin' on horn?! You should have two according to your logic!" Subaru was now getting angry. He thinks that Ram is playing tricks on him.

"..." Ram when speachless when she cannot answer the question.

Looking at the serious expression on Ram's face, Subaru realized the seriousness of the case. He became desperate.

"NONONO, don't give me that look. THEN! Who came with me when the mabeast when through the barrier and attacked the village?"

"You went there alone... and got bitten like an idiot"

"Huh?" Subaru felt like somebody struck his head with a baseball bat.

"Yes, that's it! That's why we went into the forest to kill every Ulgrams to cure your curse!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE! All mighty Ram-sama to go into the forest just for me?! How come you forgot that you dear sister Rem dived into the forest to cure me! She went missing and that's why we went after her!" Subaru can't believe his very eyes... the overprotective sister actually forgot her sister?!

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I.. I don't know I.." with that, Ram's emotional dam broke and Ram bawled like a baby.

"Subaru-duno, don't push Ram-sama to hard. It isn't her ignorance that caused her to forget suspect Gluttony behind the case." Wilhelm carefully suggested his theory.

"Gluttony, you said. Just another withch cult like sloth, huh?" Subaru eager to rip Gluttony apart, asked Wilhelm for comfirmation.

"Yes, and No, I'm afraid. Gluttony is nothing the mankind has ever faced before. His authority is unknown, and the ones who wittnessed him has all became the same situation like Rem-san. He is rank 2 with power on the list of the archbishops. Moreover, the legends says he tags along with Greed, who happens to be the rank 1. We cannot face those monsters." Wilhelm dropped his head heavily.

"Rank 1 and 2 together.. so hopeless" Subaru fell to his knees muttering this.

"Subaru-kyun? Do you think Rem is the only one eaten by the Gluttony? Hya~ i'm getting quite angry!" Felix. who was watching silently suddenly spoke.

His words were filled with surprising hospitality that Subaru just looked at her face puzzeled.

"How prideful of you to think like you are the only one hurt." Felix conintued without caring him

"Cru-Crush-sama was also attacked!. now she.. she dosen't remember me... And HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE YOU ARE THE ONLY VICITIM!"

Wilhelm flinched, but still, but didn't say anything. Subaru looked around the room and notices Crush poliely sitting across him. She had no noticable difference between her usual posture. Then Subaru noticed her eyes looked different. Her eyes lost its color that gleamed with confidence. It was replaced by a pure innocent, confused eye that stabbed him with guilt. Out of the silence Wilhelm spoke carefully.

"Subaru-duno. It seems Gluttony ate Crush's memory when they attacked the trail. While defending Cush-sama, Gluttony somehow ate Rem-san's existence and made her unconscious." Wilhelm then looked at Subaru.

Wilhelm's theroy was that Gluttony and Greed appeared in front of the trail and accused the whole army for the death of The White Whale. Crush ordered to attack the two archbishops as she had no choice. The two archbishops left the army wiped out and disappeared.

"Wilhelm, gather every armies that we could and go for Gluttony and Greed. When we capture Gluttony, Rem-san will wake up and Crush-sama's memory will be back." Felix ordered. Even if he knew the enourmous gap between his camp and the two elite arcbishops, he desperately shouted.

"Ma-maybe we can get help from Reinheart! Yes, he is the Sword Saint. Subaru-kun, you can come too! Of coarse, you have a good timing and plan. We.. we can do this. We will kill these horrible predetors for good. and, and-" Felix started to ramble like mad. Seeing his 'crush' like that, he seemed he has gone insane. His words were blocked by the Sword Demon.

"Felix, we have talked about this several times. Now, if you excuse me-" He swung his sword and hit Felix with the handle of his sword, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"My appologies, Subaru-duno, Felix went insane after he saw Crush-sama like that. Now, let me get to the point." Wilhelm said.

"We were here to ask about Rem. We thought she was a girl caught in the fight eventually but guessed that it was Ram's sister with her looks. It seems Rem-san belongs here. But our main reason we came here is not that. Considering Crush-sama's state, she can't continue the to fight for the throne. We came here to plead for an assistance." Wilhelm get to his knees and pleaded.

"Subaru-duno, Emilia-sama, I beg for your assistance. I watched Crush-sama's endeavor beside her. I can't get her to let it go just because she lost her memory. I heard you have Two great spirit. Considering the great spirit 'Archbishop of Pride' vanished, I concluded you may have Beatrice-sama, and Puck-sama. Or so you call them. It wouldn't be easy without Pride, but would you mind regrouping like 400 years ago, and return Crush-sama's memory? We will give anything that is needed and grant any wish which this old man's ability could reach. Please, I, in the name of Wilhelm Van Astrea, I beg you to help me."

Subaru couldn't say anything. It was Emilia's authority to help this man. But if he were to decide, he will do it right away. Even if it means loosing the chance eliminating the promising candidate.

"Subaru... what should we do? This is so out of blue... " Emilia looked at him with watery eyes

"well... lets ask Beatrice and Puck.. I'll fetch them. They will be playing in the Forbidden Libray I guess. They could get Rem awake I-"

 **SLAM!**

"We can't, I suppose." Beatrice declared at Wilhelm and Subaru

Behind her was Puck who are trying to pull Beatrice back into the library.

"Betty! We don't even know if Pride is dead or alive. Let's try finding him first, okay? We will talk-"

"NO! Pride vanished, leaving Betty and her mother alone! Don't you see Bubby? We can't do anything without Pride!" Beatrice was on verge of tears

"I.. I'm sorry Beatrice-sama.. I think it was too rude of this old man to request an absurd thing." Wilhelm went next to Crush and escorted her.

"We better get going..." Wilhelm began to leave.

'I cannot let them go. If if weren't them, I must have died few hundred times trying to save Emilia. I've gotta repay them. Even if it is getting my nerves to go back, I want to thank them.' He made up his mind and marched toward the kitchen.

The whole room looked at Subaru dumbfounded. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the random sword and plunged it into his throat. No one heard his silent gasp as the hot sensation entered his body. The spot he plung was so hot that he thought his bloods were boiling. He looked his hands for the last time. He silently promised with himself.

'I will save you Rem along with the whole knights and Crush. I will embrace you once again with my arms.-"

His silent monolouge stopped when he looked at his hands.

.

.

His hands was covered with his blood...

.

.

.

Which was boiling like crazy.

* * *

(a/n) : Now it goes! In to a little bit different route! Do not worry reviewr524 as the Pride will be simillar to the one before. Just added little sauce. (A little really... but I think that will change the story alot.. heheheh...) Thanks again to the old readers who came back to read the REBUILD, and welcome again, new readers! I'll make sure you like it. Update speed will be like 1chapter per 3days. Please review, or P/M if you have question, advices, or simply chat about the story. Feel free! See you wonderful readers next time!


	3. Witches, Pride, and Subaru

Re: begining of Subaru as THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello everyone. I'm back to present you chapter 3. I think this pace is a little bit slow because I researched lots of information and planned I estimate the story to be 40 chapters long... I'll start getting a bit faster. Just took a while to adjust the ending when I realised 'somethings' about The witch Pandora and about the '400 years'. I'll start giving some clues so that you can have fun gathering the information and guess what is the great secret behind the world of Re: zero. Oh, and one more thing. It will be a bit different than the original story, the authority will be a bit different. If you have ideas for the balance of the power, please p/m or leave a review. Now.. let's enjoy the story, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 3: Witches, Pride, and Subaru

Subaru couldn't do anything but look at his blood boil in horror. He could feel his skin melting and veins spring out of his body. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from seeing the gruesome scene.

 **Finally... I'm back**

Subaru fell into the space of nothing.

"Rem... I'm scared... I'm so scared.."

Subaru sobbed for the last time in this loop and collasped on the floor.

* * *

Subaru died only to save the blue demon who told him that she loved him. Who pulled him out of dispair with the words of hope. She was there for him when he needed her. Now he should be there to save her. To become her hero. But... he wasn't there. He was standing on a quiet grss field where a cool breeze often blew across the land.

He didn't returned by death.

Rem. I need t "Why.. Rem.. I need to GO BACK! There is no time to waste like this Nononono-" He sank into the ground and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't talk about the future with her, he couldn't smile with her. And the worst part is that he couldn't save her.

"What a pathetic behavior. Trespassing my tea time and screaming nosense."

An exotic voice echoed behind Subaru. It's words didn't feel like it was spoken by normal human. He felt goose bumps rising on his skin. He turned around to see a beautiful women with a silver hair. She wore a black dress that covered her entire body. She had a slender body that any women will die for. Subaru remembered the picture he saw in the Forbidden Library.

"Echidna..? Wha-" Subaru stammered as his face grew pale.

"Hmmm, so this is the reaction that a man shows when they recognize that I'm a witch... interesting." Echidna walked closer to Subaru who started to back away.

"Wi-witch?! What am I doing here? What did you do to me? I need to go back and save Rem!" Subaru blurted out when felt his nervousness peak when he saw a witch approaching him.

"Interesting. I'm the one who should ask you. What is you buisness? No one broke through my 'gate' without my permisson. Peculiar, interesting." Echidna backed away letting Subaru sigh in relief.

"Sit" She ordered as she conjured two chairs and a wooden coffee table.

"Wha-" Subaru tried to talk back but found his body moving to sit on the conjured chair.

"This is my world so you'd better do what I order you to do. Now talk. Why are you here?" Echina questioned him with great curiosity.

Subaru calmed down and inspected the drastic change of the situation. He killed himself and died, but was brought to this strange 'world' and met Echidna, who's dead 400 years ago. And now SHE is asking HIM why he is here. He laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Hey lady? I didn't wanted to be here. I just-"

"Yes, I know you killed yourself. Idiot. Couldn't save a maiden even when you have 'that' power?"

Subaru bounced out of the seat astonished.

"You... what did you said? Repeat it. Clearly."

"Hmpf, such a nerve to order a witch." Echidna said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yes I'm fully aware of your 'power', and how useless you are without that."

Echidna's words pierced his heart like a dagger. However, she didn't stopped.

"Uselss idiot. You are too prideful with yourself that you overdo yourself with that power even if the task is too overwhelming for you. You feel pride when you undergo all the ordeal by yourself, don't you? You think that you are the only one that gets hurt? Your ignorance is disgusting." Echidna spat.

His heart was ripped apart by her words. No matter how much he wanted to deny, everything she said were true to Subaru. Thinking over again, he could state his actions with only one word. He was too 'Prideful'.

When he was thinking like this, he could feel his lips moved as if it had its own thoughts.

 **Yes, THAT is who NATSUKI SUBARU is. Happy that you now noticed how PIDEFUL you were.**

Subaru was dumbfounded by his own lip's movement that he couldn't do anything while Echindna bolted up from her chairs

"Pride? How..?"

The so called 'Pride' answered back. Even though Subaru couldn't see his face, he could sense that 'He' was smiling.

 **Heh... been locked in the tree of the Great tree of Prugel... freed at last! Thanks to Subaru's suicide, I got the chance to split his personality so that he can accept me. How clever of me... aren't I?**

"So.. Prugel was it. Never saw anyone strong enough to lock 'The Great Spirit PRIDE' in my life." While Echidna chatted with 'Pride' like two friends reunited after a long term, Subaru was screaming in his head. He needed explanation.

Pride recognized this.

 **Oh.. sorry subaru. It seems that I have some responsibility as I have dragged you here without asking your opinion. But understand me. I'm freed after 400 years. Those damn years made me impatiant! Now that we are bond to the soul, I assure you that you can fire out any question that you have!**

Echidna, who was angry that the attention was diverted from her to Subaru, slumped down in the chair and watched without saying a word.

 **Any question?** Pride asked as if he were a show host.

'Fir-first of all, who are you?'

 **Ah...never introduced my self. I am the ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE, vacant for 400 years as Prugel the sage locked me up in that damn tree. Thanks to you, the tree was torn down. And for the finishing touch, that fire-gems blew the entire root, freeing me entirely. I'm bond to you for the reason that I don't know(maybe just because you are the one who freed me.), and now I live inside you like a second personality.**

"What? Get out of me! This body alone is still too cramped even for me to live. I don't have any available space for you do to occupy."

 **I'm afraid that I can't do that. I'm not a spirit like Petelgiuse the Sloth, nor a soul that wants to take over your body. I'm the personality that was split when you aborbed the witch gene of Pride in the explosion of the tree. I'm a mere spirit who took place in the other personality that was made.**

'What's the difference? If you need a body to share, go find someone else! Not me!"

 **Nope, I can't. Besides, how can you shoo away the other side of you? I know all of your secret as we share the same soul-that is Natsuki Subaru. I know what you usually did at night time reading manga. You-**

'Shut up! I give in. Thank you for making me into a dual personality. It feels disgusting. Now why did you dragged me here?'

 **AH! The MAIN PART~. First thing is first. I need to inform you that no matter how hard you try, you cannot return to the timeline where Rem is 'alive'.**

'Don't pull my leg. I'm serious' Subaru stated and act cool but honestly, he was feeling a bit nervous.

 **It happens that I'm also serious. I can 'sense' that the 'checkpoint' is updated. I don't exactly know when... but I'm sure you cannot go back. If you doubt me, you see for yourself afterwords. Now, time to tell you why I dragged you here. Let's say Typhone, the one who created me is looking for you ever since I became free. She is-**

Subaru lost his words. Pride's words didn't reached his ears.

He cannot go back. He cannot save Rem this time.

Rem is gone..

Rem is gone...

Rem is.. GONE FOREVER.

He insisted that Pride was talking nonsense but he somehow knew he was telling the truth. His mind began to break down by the weight of reality. But it didn't last long because Pride said-

 **-BUT, I bet she has something that will allow you to save Rem as well as the others that you love. Isn't it tempting? You have nothing to lose. Come-on! Typhone's waiting.**

Subaru couldn't ignore the suggestion.

"Hey. who's Typhone? It doesn't ring any bell." Subaru asked, curious about 'Typhone' that Pride was asking.

 **Hey. It is obv-**

Pride started to talk but was interupted by Echidna, who was bored to death watching the two(but one body) talk to each other.

"It is a friend of mine. She is the witch of Pride. Really Subaru. Never studied about the witch beside me? Hmm I wonder why you only know about me."

She glared into Subaru's eyes and added-

"But not bad. Haven't been this excited ever since I died. I want to know more about you Natsuki Subaru..."

She gave him a small seductive stare and stood up.

"Chatting's over. TYPHONE! PRIDE IS HERE!" The witched called the other so casually as if it was there daily routine. From her call, a little kid-like figure appeared in thin air.

Typhone looked young. She was a cute girl with dark-green hair and a crimson red eyes. She was waring a white dress that looked like a wedding dress. Her skin was brown as if it was tanned.

"Dna-chan! Dna-chan! Pride is here? Pride is here? Where is he? Hya~~ its been 400 years! Where is he? Where is he?"

Watching a girl who looked like she was less than 11 years old, Subaru metally group her in the catagory of [Loli]along with Beatrice. Typhone looked around and found Subaru and tackled him into a hug.

"KYAAA! Pride-kun! Hmmm~ I wanted to see you so much!" Typhone squealed as she suffocated Subaru.

 **Kept you waiting didn't I? That damn Prugel locked me up... well that was part of our deal anyway.**

Typhone suddenly ended the hug and looked into Subaru's face.

"Pride-kun? You look just like 400 years ago! Well-well-well. You are a spirit so you won't grow old... but seeing you brings back memories. Hyaa... If I can come out and play with you... " Typhone's head hung low when she acknowledged that she was dead.

"Umm.. Typhone, you are? I'm in kinda hurry so can you please get to the point?" Subaru interupted. He had no time for this small chat. He didn't care if this loli was close to Pride or what-so-ever.

Typhone recognized the difference of the voice and greets Subaru, ignoring his suggestion.

"Kyaaa~ you must be Subaru-kun! Oh~ you never changed! Still working hard aren't you? Well. good to see you two in one shape, in many means." Typhone blurted things Subaru never understood. He silently wondered if all witches are like this. Typhone than recognized that she was forgetting the main point, at last.

"Oy! I have something to give yo- No... both of you." Typhone said while rummaging her pockets.

"It must be somewhere here... AH! found it." Typhone exclaimed as she pulls out a silver dagger. Suddenly she cuts her own palm without hesitation. No blood came out. Only a glimpse of light could be seen in the wounds.

"Now the most important part. Kneel, Subaru. I will begin the ritual." Typhone said

"Nonono! Wait! All of a sudden, you guys just dragged me here and says that you will start a ritual? Hahaha if you are pulling a joke, you are doing it damn well!" Subaru exclaimed and tried to get out of this weird situation. He hoped that Echidna will say 'Duh.. he noticed! Prank is over guys' but she didn't budged. Subaru started to get nervous.

 **Nothing to worry about. It's the power that I told you. Do as she says.**

Pride pleaded him. Subaru who was too confused thay he just stood there hoping that someone will come and tell him what this was about.

 _[Kneel. Natsuki Subaru.]_

Her words were all that it took. He knelt against his will. Now Typhone and Subaru's eye level matched.

 _"In the name of Typhone Benecia, I inherit the power of myself to you."_

Blinding light projected itself from Typhone's small brown hand. It covered Subaru's body. Beside its warm color, it felt like a freezing wind of mid-winter. His face grimaced while he gritted his teeth and waited for the cold wind to pass.

 _"By the hands of Prugel, with the power of Typhus, you will achieve the goal that no other can do._

 ** _Make an oath with the ones you love._**

 _ **Engrave them**_

 _ **Keep them**_

 _ **Achieve them no matter what it cost**_

 _ **The oath grows within you**_

 _Have pride in yourself and have pride in the oaths that you will make"_

The light disappeared once she stopped the chant. She hopped around Subaru inspecting him quickly.

"It is over! Hyaaa! That was wonderful." Typhone exclaimed.

Subaru wanted to quibble over what was wonderful but his face didn't respond. In fact, His whole body began to collapse.

"Hyaaaaaa! Guess it was too much for a mere human to endure. Surprising that he didn't exploded..." Typhone said.

Subaru sighed hearing Typhone discussing him exploding with such a casual tone. He started to loose consciousness. Pride's voice boomed in the air as if it was spoken from a loud speaker.

 **Well... Typhone, I think this is our farewell.**

"Hyaa... so fast. I'll be looking forward to see you~" Typhone waved her hand, jumping up and down.

Echidna, on the other side, was drinking her tea with no attention toward the Pride-Subaru. She just shot a glimpse to a boy who interupted her tea time.

'Damn witches... I hate them.' Subaru thought and finally surrendered to the endless void.

* * *

"PHWOOO-ha. (inhale)(exhale). phew... that was on horrible nightmare." Subaru said as he opened his eyes. He was standing in the kitchen.

 **Well, I won't call it a nightmare- rather I will call it a reality.**

Pride's voice boomed in his head. Realising that the incident before wasn't a dream, Subaru let out a heavy sigh.

'Gotta get used to this feeling shouldn't I?'

 **Mmm? I thought you are already used to me?**

'How can I? No one can be used to a voice that rings inside his head. Especially when that voice is spoken by a idiot who claims that he is another me!'

 **Mmm? Amusing to see oneself call himself an idiot. I am you after all... heheheh**

'GAA! So frustrating...'

 **Now that the matter is settled, did you noticed we returned by death?**

'Now that you mention that... I think the checkpoint updated itself... right before I killed my self. DAMN IT!'

Subaru started to laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHA... what a hopeless situation is this... what a HOPELESS DUMB SITUATION IS THIS! HAHAHAHAHA"

Hearing his laugh, Emilia and Wilhelm came into a kitchen to see what's wrong. They found Subaru laughing like a madman. Apart from his laughing, his eyes conjured countless tears that traced from is eyes that traveled across his cheeks and fell at the chin.

"I couldn't save Rem. Hehehehe I couldn't save anybody. Kyhahahahaha, Echidna was right. I'm freakin' useless. He smirked and dropped his head with guilt. He could have saved her if he was a bit more cautious. He was so prideful of his knowledge that he underestimated the witch's cult.

"Subaru? What are you talking about?" Worried at the sight of her Subaru in despair, Emilia tried to speak to him.

"Subaru-duno..." Wilhelm can see the drastic change of his eyes within a minute. His eyes that was calming black was now gleaming with insane light and swirled with a hurricane of emotion. He looked as if he experienced something beyond death. Wilhelm doubted if there would be such things. He never knew what Subaru has gone through.

"Subaru? Sh~ its okay~ its okay~. I'm here for you. Sh~" Emilia hugged him and patted his head to comfort Subaru. In Emilia's embrace, Subaru rested his tired soul and cried like a baby.

"Hehehe.. Subaru? You look like a stubborn baby~... not that I hate it.." Emilia placed Subaru's head on her lap.

Subaru cried and cried until he fell asleep. Wilhelm conclueded that all this ruckuss was because of Rem.

"Emilia-sama. Sorry for your trouble. If we knights were capable enough to protect Rem and Crush-sama, you wouldn't have to go through this... My opology for our knights' mistake." Wilhelm bowed down and laid his sword.

"No, it's okay Wilhelm-san. Thank you for your consideration. I hope we find a way for both Rem and Crush."

Emilia said while playing with Subaru's hair. It was a habbit she obtained during the two days with Subaru, while Ram thought that it looked like a girl patting a monkey at the zoo. Wilhelm looked at Subaru one last time before he bowed down.

"Thank you Emilia-sama. With your permission, Crush-sama and I should better get going."

"You may leave, Wilhelm-san. I hope for the best of you."

With Emilia's last words of goodbye, Wilhelm left the mansion with sleeping Felix and confused Crush.

"Subaru... things are going a bit strange..." Emilia muttured as she looked at Subaru's sleeping face.

* * *

(a/n) : That's it! Tried my best to make this chapter fluent and easy. A sudden change must have been confusing though.. but this chapter is undispensible. I wrote 3 versions of this chapter and I think this witch root is the best. Please wite review or p/m so that I can hear your opinion. The chapter isn't over! I will list the ability Subaru gained.

(I should call it the authority of the Archbishop of Pride...)

Subaru's state : duel pesonality - The Archbishop of Pride/Natsuki Subaru

Explanation of Typhone's chant.

 _By the hands of Prugel, with the power of Typhus, you will achieve the goal that no other can do._

 _Make an oath with the ones you love._

 _ **Engrave them**_

 _ **Keep them**_

 _ **Achieve them no matter what it cost**_

 _ **The oath grows within you**_

First of all, Typhus means Pride in Latin. It is a name of the Archbishop of Pride, but I will use Pride in the story.

Now, the other lines in the chant indicates the authority of Pride

 _ **Make an oath with the ones you love**_ : [Bond of Oath]

-Pride is one of the Three great spirit in re:zero. This means he can make a 'contract' like normal spirit. But this [Bond of Oath] is tad a bit different. This is contract of soul which means that the soul is unbreakable and onesided. Subaru uses is Od to make this contract and plant his soul in the heart of the subject. This unlocks his ability whenever the subject is near.

 _ **Engrave them**_ : [Engravement]

-Simple passive ability. He cannot forget the fact that he made a contract with the subject. This also enables him to sense whether the subject is near.

 _ **Keep them**_ (this is to make a rythem. Its meaning is same with "Engrave them")

 _ **Achieve them no matter what it cost**_ : [Ignorance]

-This is the main ability of Pride. When active, [Ignorance] disables any obstacles of his actions to a certain degree. For example, when Subaru fights for Emilia with Elsa, he could ignore the attack from Elsa. It will be blocked or strike leaving no wound. The drawback of this ability is that it could be activated for only a short time cause it requires immense chunk of Od.

 _ **The oath grows within you**_ : [Evolve]

-This is what makes Pride an over power archbishop. This makes the abilities above evolve. It calculates the weakness of Pride and evolves the right ability to a right degree. Moreover, it consider Pride's habit and evolves the ability Pride uses often. [Evolve] changes the ability that suits best for the oath. For example, if Subaru is always late for Emilia when bad things happens to her, [Bond of Oath] evolves and the authority to teleport to Emilia is added.

HAAAA it was freakin' hard to remake all the authorities. Gha... I'm exhausted, I suppose.

* * *

(a/n) : Well it is now the end of the chapters. I let out a lot~ of paste bait of the story. Heheheh... Please leave a review, p/m, if you have any advices or question. I'm free so feel free! Good bye for now. I hope you enjoyed my chapter 3.


	4. Beatrice

Re: begining of Subaru as THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

written by LiquidAngel

(a/n) : Hello every readers? Long time no see... But you know? It is really weird because I posted chapter 3 like 15minutes ago. Hehehe.. enough of the stupid monologue. Hello again! This chapter 4 will be some love scenes between Emilia and Subaru. Subaru is going to know about himself one by one. This is the start of the bi~g adventure. Hold tight! The train is about to depart! Enjoy and please leave reviews p/m for advice, opinon or question! Feel free!

* * *

chapter 4 : Beatrice

Subaru woke up. His eyelids felt so heavy. He could feel bedsheet on his cheeks. Emilia must have brought him to his room... Subaru rolled over and opened his eyes... and found Emilia's face close with his.

'E...Emilia-tan...? Wow... SOOOOO cute!'

 **Good job. Now you know what to do! KISS! You always see them in manga!**

A voice boomed in his head. He could sense that Pride was excited.

'Shut up. That is manga and this is reality.'

 **OH~~~? When did our Subaru became so reasonable? Heheheh... let me have the control of your body for a minute. I'll do it.**

'Told you to shut up pride... learn some manners. Besides I don't want to wake up Emilia-tan. I wan't to enjoy this precious sight more.'

 **Ah~! Not a bad idea. Ohhhhh her face is burning my heart!**

'Is there any way that I can mute you?'

 **There is! If you ask me politely to be quiet there might be a chance. If you give me the control of your body for a minute... I will definately be quiet whenever you please.**

'Duh. No chance then..

 **He..Hey? At least pretend that you are considering? I'm a great spirit, in fact? You should have some respect!**

'Like hell I would. Now be quiet. I want some peace as I-'

Subaru's 'thought' was interupted by a pleasant touch on his lips. Emilia tossed and turned in her sleep and eventually lead her lips to Subaru's.

 **HEEEEEEEELL YEAH! I will NEVER forget this moment. DON'T YOU DARE MOVE SUBARU!**

Subaru didn't. In facnt, he wasn't able to think properly as the light touch continued. Emilia's lips felt like a warm cotten candy that melted right at his touch. So delicate yet adorable. Emilia opened her eyes minutes later and realized her lips were connected gently with his.

"ky..kyaaa... Su-Subaru you dummy! Hah~ so suddenly... not that I didn't like it..."

Emilia rolled away and covered herself with the blanket while saying this. Subaru grinned at the cute sight.

"Well~ Emilia-tan. I hate to tell you this BUT! It was you who initiated the act!" Subaru pointed Emilia accusingly.

"I...I DID?! WHAAAAAAA~" Emilia, emberrassed till death, ran out of the room like a wind.

 **Gha... the feeling... the warmth... So lovely**

'At least you are right about that...'

Subaru's pleasant morning started with this...

"What~~! morning? I slept a whole day away?! Jesus Christ!"

 **Idiot...**

* * *

At dinner, Ram ate with her eyes puffed. She must have cried alot last night. She must be confused knowing that she had a sister and sad that the said sister is now sleeping, never to wake up. On the other hand, Emilia, who was sitting next to Subaru was blushing like a tomato. She glimpsed Subaru from time to time and turned her head quickly whenever she met his gaze, with her face crimson red. Puck, who was sitting on Emilia's head, licking his paws, gave Subaru a meaningful gaze. Beatrice's seat was absant. To change the mood which was a weird combination of saddness and sweetness, Subaru brought the topic to the surface.

"Puck. Why is Beatrice absant?" He questioned Puck, who looked back surprised.

"Wow, Subaru. You really care about Betty don't you?" Puck teased, sticking her tongue out.

Subaru could hear Emilia murmuring 'Subaru cares Beatrice...' Puck's smirk grew larger.

"Hey. I'm just concerned. A Loli like her should take her nourishment every morning!" Subaru defended herself.

From this, he could see Emilia's face lighten.

"Well... Betty is in her Library. She murmured that she found a trace of Pride and locked herself in to do some research." Puck said.

Subaru could feel Pride flinch. Wrong topic...

Defeated by the heavy, weired mood, Subaru quickly finished his morining meal and dashed outside.

'Ghaaaaaaaa! What is this! I can't stand anymore! Emilia-tan and I have become very awkward...'

 **Well... I think it is wrong to state this situation awkward... rather I'll call it sweeeeeet. Hehehehe...**

"You think so?" Subaru blurted out. Not knowing that he said it out loud.

 **Hmm~ now you are talking to me! Yes. Emilia-tan is just nervous after the kiss. Maybe she is worrying if you disliked the 'kiss'**

"That was nothing like a kiss! It was more like a touch!" Subaru shouted out frustrated

Subaru was about to say his explanation when he heard a certain drill-loli's voice.

"Who are you talking to, I suppose?'

It wasn't a question. Subaru knew it. Beatrice must have realized Pride in him. Her voice was so cold that his bones shivered.

 **We'd better run! Run you idiot! She will kill me which includes you!**

'You bastard! I'll have you for this' Subaru screamed in his head as he ran for his and Pride's life.

"Freeze, I SUPPOSE!" Beatrice screamed murderously as she followed him.

 **Ghaaaa Jesus Christ!**

'Ghaaaa Jesus christ!'

* * *

The two were still running for 10 minutes...

'Hey! What have you done?! I never saw Beatrice that angry!'

 **None of your buisness! Just a little incident happend 400 years ago**

'Shit! I can bearly contain my laughter that I'm running away from the fault that YOU did. And it is also about the thing that happend 400 YEARS BEFORE! Oh, Jesus Christ!'

His flee didn't lasted longer. He felt a strong magic hit his back that made him fall on the ground hard.

"Ouch! Beako... Can't you do it more softly?! I'm a fragile boy after all... Beako?!"

The image of cute Beatrice in nowhere to be seen. There stood an outraged Beatrice with dark aura around her. Subaru watched with his mouth agape as she approached 'them'.

"Beako... Beatrice-sama...?" Subaru desperately talked. His arms hovering around him to calm Beatice.

"WHO... DID... YOU... SPOKE...WITH?" Beatrice said in gritted teeth.

"He-Hey! You kn-know... a morning talk with myself. Yes! That's it! A mourning talk with myself!" Subaru said but soon realized he shot himself in the foot.

 **Idiot... I'm- no... WE are DOOMED**

"I know that it is you, I suppose. Show yourself, P-R-I-D-E~!" Beatrice ordered.

'Hey. I think we should surrender.'

 **Are you out of your mind? We will get KILLED! Think of any alibai! It is the matter of life and death!**

'What! The only alibai that comes to my mind is that I was singing a song!'

 **Then say that! Idiot! I don't wanna get killed by a FREAKIN' LOLI!**

'Shut up! Do you think she will believe us? First of all. What did you do to her?!

 **...**

'Tell me! What have you done?!'

 **...I turned down her proposal...**

'WHAT!'

Their conversation ended by a smack at Subaru's cheek.

"Betty knows that Pride is in there. Show me yourselves!" Beatrice said while waving her fist.

 **Okay! Betty! I surrender! Phew! After 400 years, you became so violent!**

"The first this Pride-kun says after 400 years is that I became violent?!"

Beatice kicked Subaru's butt. Subaru kept thinking why me all the time. He was now on verge of tears.

 **Oy! That hurts!**

"You deserves this, I suppose. After you turned down my proposal TEN TIMES, YOU DESERVES THIS!"

"Ten times? You freakin' idiot!" Subaru cried out while getting kicked by Beatrice.

 **Hey-Ow! Hey Ow! Ow! My butt! Let me talk! It was because I contracted Prugel.**

Beatrice stopped her abuse hearing Pride's word.

 **It was the part of the contract to forget everything when it is done except the fact that I will be locked in his tree!**

"That Prugel! I will rip him into pieces and burn them with the fire of the heaven, I suppose!"

Beatrice's target is now switched to Prugel... who disappeared 400 years ago. Bastard...

 **Hey-hey-hey! Don't blame him! I'm back!**

"Hmpf, I suppose. Then... can I propose you again? Betty still needs her answer, I suppose!"

Beatrice's face blushed. It would have been a lovely scene for Subaru if there wasn't a pain in his ass. Pride suddenly started to talk as if he got an idea.

 **Betty? I need to replenish my mana which means I need to sleep. Ask Subaru! We share our minds and emotions. Which means he can answer your proposal.**

'He...hey... you are not going to leave me. aren't you' Subaru paniced

 **Goodbye Betty! See you around!**

With the last words to Beatrice and Subaru, Pride 'left'. Or in the other words, he became quiet.

'You bastard! You freakin' bastard!' Subaru started to panic.

"Su-Subaru...? Is it true that you share everything with Pride?" Beatrice asked Subaru hesitantly.

"Yes it is true but we-" Subaru tried to explain but Beatrice cut his words.

"Then it is settled! Wait a moment!" This said, Beatrice ran into the Forbidden Library literally carrying him.

* * *

"Beako, what is this?"

It was ten minutes after they entered the Library much to Subaru's dislike. Beatrice have been rummaging the whole Library and found this 'bell'.

"It is a magical device that detects lies, I suppose. I borrowed them in the another world called Konosuba" Beatrice explained proudly. (a/n : Yes a bell in Konosuba... Hehehehe)

"Konosuba? Well never mind. Why do we need this?" Subaru asked already guessing the answer.

"To prevent you from lying obviously, I suppose." Beatrice said in the matter of fact tone.

"Now Subaru, and Pride. I love you with all my heart, I suppose. Please... let's spend the eternity together, I suppose..." Beatrice proposed. During her propose, the bell stayed silient indicating her love is true.

"N-Now it is your turn. How do you feel of me?" Beatrice questioned.

'Hey pride. How should I say?'

 **No answer**

'You practically spoke! Hey! Help me!'

 **...**

'Guess I'm on my own then...

"Answer, I suppose." Beatrice repeated.

"Well... I think you like a younger sister. No love included.

 _Ding~_

"The bell says otherwise, I suppose." Beatrice smirked with a hint of excitement.

"How the hell do I..." Subaru stopped and started to think.

If he doesn't like-love Beatrice any one bit, why does he comes into the Library to check on her and see her? The answer is already given.

"Yes. I admit it. I like you a little Beatrice."

 _Ding~_

"Ghaa! That god-damn bell! Okay! I like you very much!"

"Hmmm... the bell dosen't ring, I suppose. Then... What do you like me so much? Be specific, I suppose."

Subaru thought about running away but canceled the thought as Beatrice would follow him anywhere to get a response.

"I-I like your cu-cuteness... You look like a Loli and act like a Loli but you wants others to see you as a lady. But I think the Loli-small-adorable Beako is much more cute. I like the way that you talk. You sounds like a cold hearted loli but you care for others' sake and cry for them. I like the tsundere side of you. You always declines my offer but I cna see that you actually want to accept it. I like your cuteness from that." Subaru blurted out fast but Beatrice catched every single word.

The bell remained silent all the time.

"Loli, loli, loli, loli... that word is making my emotion irritated, I suppose. But this Beatrice-sama will generously tolerate the word from now on, I suppose. Hmmm, Subaru. Last question. Will you then have a contract with me, I suppose? It is the way Spirits accepts one's proposal, I suppose."

Beatrice held out her hand. Her face was adding more red everytime she spoke. Subaru started to think over the Beatrice's offer. He have Emilia and Rem.. now Beatrice?

"Beako. I like yo-" Subaru started his word but was silenced.

"Betty knows that you like that half-elf gril. But Betty is okay since you like betty yoo." Beatrice said that and started to chant.

"In the name of Beatrice Echidna, The Great Spirit, I make a contract with you. From now on, you will accompany me anywhere, anytime and I myself will accompany you anywhere, anytime. I make an unbreakable contract with ou Natsuki Subaru."

Bright light started to embrace Subaru during the contract. Finally when the light faded out, Subaru found Beatrice in his arms.

"Betty is tired, I suppose." With that the loli-spirit started to sleep, clinging onto Subaru's attire.

 **Done well, myself. I would have been embarrassed to death to say that.**

'Ah.. you. I am going to kill you. REALLY KILL YOU'

When Subaru was about lose his temper, he heard a hurried footsteps behind him. He turned around and found Emilia blushing madly.

"Emilia-tan? What's the matter?"

"..."

"..."

"Subaru! I... I think I'm PREGNANT WITH YOUR BOY!"

* * *

(a/n): Ha! A cliffhanger for you! Hehehe... did you guys like the story? Beatrice's hidden personality is revealed! Feel free to review, p/m for questions. advices, and opinions! I really~ need them. Now... until next time readers!


	5. Emilia's Pregnancy

Re: beginning of Subaru as THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRDIE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello! Thank you all for coming back for my story. I appreciate the love you are giving me. Thanks a lot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! I'll see you on the end of the chapter. Let me know if you liked the chpater by reviews and p/m. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 5 : Emilia's Pregnancy

The very start of the chaos started after the breakfast.

"Lia. What what happened between you and Subaru this morning? I saw you running out from his room." Puck asked Emilia when they were alone.

"Well... I slept beside him and... and..." Emilia blushed madly remembering the incident at the morning.

Puck got curious and started to interrogate her.

"And~? Did Subaru did something perverted to you? Ram told me to be careful of Subaru. She thinks he is a beast."

"It's not something like that!" Emilia shouted. She didn't want Subaru to be mistaken with something he hasn't done.

"Lia~ I'm your familiy. You can tell me about it."

"Subaru and I... kissed..." Emilia finally said. She hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

Puck was furious. Subaru, the idiot stole his daughter's first kiss. That idiot...

"That idiot! I will freeze him and throw him over The Great Waterfall. Ghaaaa!" Puck was about to turn into his real form but a sudden, brilliant idea landed in his mind. A plan that will surprise Subaru beyond measure.

"Lia~! Have you realized what you have done?!" Puck pretended to sound serious and scolded Emilia.

"Pu-Puck you sound so scary? What is it...?" Emilia asked terrified.

Puck's heart weakened a bit by looking at her expression but strengthen his mind and went on.

"You are pregnant with Subaru's child! Didn't you know kisses make babies?!"

"...?! Does that mean I'm pregnant with Subaru's child?!" Emilia screamed.

"Oh~ What should I do? Should I feel happy? Worried? Duh! I don't know what I should do!"

"Maybe you should inform Subaru. He is a father now." Puck advised her.

Puck could barely hold back his laugh. Just imagining how Subaru will react when he hears Emilia say _I'm pregnant with your child Subaru!_ made Puck want to burst into an unstoppable laughter.

"Subaru and me... becoming parents... hya..." Emilia started to blush and ran out of her room to cool down.

"I'm sorry Lia..." Puck silently giggled as he oppologized to the half-elf out of her earshot.

"But I want to see Subaru's stupid face so much..."

* * *

So... this is what started this 'Pregnancy'

"Subaru! I think I'm pregnant with your child!"

Emiia, who never noticed Puck's plan, dropped the news to the unsuspecting Subaru. Subaru, on the other hand, froze when he heard the news. Subaru thought that it was some kind of a joke that Emilia has thought of and giggled.

"Emilia-tan. I don't remember us doing 'that' thing." Subaru looked up at Emilia but realized that she wasn't pulling his leg.

"Didn't we...? Subaru added uncertainly.

"No! I'm sure. Puck told me after the breakfast." Emilia told him.

Considering it was a word from the great spirit itself, Subaru didn't questioned whether it was real or not. The very question that Subaru was thinking about was how. He had no memory of him doing 'things' with Emilia. Suddenly, Pride spoke in his mind.

 **Well... It happens that I'm one of the great spirits too... I don't think that Puck will make a mistake, but I don't sense any pregnancy from Emilia.**

'You guys can detect pregnancy?'

 **Not as accurate as the pregnancy test in the world of science... but we can catch a particular emission of the certain mana spectrum.**

'And you are telling me you cannot sense any of them?'

 **Hmmmm. Yes. I don't sense any of those, though my senses could have weakened over 400 years.**

Emilia started to get worried when she didn't get a reply from him. Subaru broke away from his 'thoughts' and looked at Emilia.

"I.. um... this is so out of blue. I don't know how to react." Subaru scratched the back of his head.

"Ma-maybe you should take responsibility..." Emilia said with her cheek reddening a bit.

"Responsibility? You mean like marriage?"

"Y-Yes... Oh! No! I don't want to force you... I just-" Emilia looked away to hide her crimson red face. She was starting to get worried thinking that he will leave her alone. But-

"Of coarse, I will marry you!" Subaru proved her worry was nothing but a needless apprehension.

Emilia gasped at Subaru's bold answer. Subaru said he will marry her with so much confidence that Emilia doubted that he was telling a lie, which he wasn't.

"Fo-for a Half-elf like me?" Emilia stammered.

"People say I resemble the Witch of Envy. People hate me a lot, and they will hate you if you-"

"HA! Don't you worry~! I, Natsuki Subaru is famous for my personality that is bold as brass! What people says won't change the fact that I like- no LOVE Emilia-tan so much!" Subaru said.

 **Even when Emilia-tan doesn't understand what love is...**

'Shut up. This is the scene when the main character makes a proposal to his heroine. I don't want any disturbance.'

 **Oh! And remember what I told you! I don't sense any pragnancy from her!**

'Well, Puck says she is. So that will be discussed later.'

 **But...**

'You are just worried about Rem, aren't you?! But this is the matter of pregnancy. I should take responsibility. Now shut up.'

Ignoring Pride's grumble, Subaru continued.

"If it is okay with you, I will marry you!" Subaru opened his arms to emphaize his point.

"Subaru... I- oh~ Thank you so much~!" Emilia cried out hugging him.

But considering the different judgment between two great spirit, Subaru wanted the third great spirit to check on Emilia.

"Emilia-tan... Let's get a confirmation abut the pregnancy from Beako. Maybe she can tell us if its a boy or a girl!" Subaru suggested his idea which Emilia happily accepted.

Subaru shook sleeping Beatrice to wake her up. Beako yawned sleepily.

"What is it, I suppppse?"

"Wakey, wakey. We need to ask you something." Subaru told her. Beatrice noticed that Emilia was presant and glared at the couple.

"Gha! I suppose. If you two woke my beauty sleep with no interesting matter, you should prepare for some physical violence, I suppose!" Beatrice threatened as she sat up.

"I don't think that's a proper threat considering that you are only a small loli." Subaru pointed out.

"Let's just get to the point, I suppose! What is the question that seeks betty's soulution, I suppose?"

"Ummmm, Beatrice. I think I'm pregnant. Can you confirm it? Plus... can you tell me the gender?" Emilia asked frankly. It was so straight forword that Subaru was stunned for a second.

"I can see you are not lying... I suppose. This is the lady's talk so Betty asks Subaru to go to his room, I suppose."

"Guh. Now giving orders... fine by me." Subaru complained and turned to leave

"I'll go to your room when it's finished!" Emilia said and kissed his cheek.

Subaru blushed and ran out of the Library to his room. His face showing a visible, dark blush.

"Now half-elf girl. The pregnancy test is inaccurate and requires a profound incantation, I supppose." Beatrice informed her.

"But, I can sense that you are absolutely not pregnant, I supppose." Beatrice told her.

"What! But... but Puck told me that I'm pregnant..." Emilia said, not believing Beatrice's words one bit.

"Hmpf. Bubby wouldn't make such a silly mistake. Spirits can sense when a life is created, I suppose. It is inaccurate but still... a great sprit like Bubby or Betty... or Pride can know when one's pregnant, I suppose." Beatrice explained.

Suddenly it dawned on her. Puck must have told her a joke which deceived her perfectly. Beatrice, guessing a behind story smirked.

"Did Bubby told you that lip to lip kiss makes babies, I suppose?"

"Yes! I was foolish to believe him... then Beatrice. in that case... Can you tell me how babies are made?" Emilia asked innocently.

"Th-that is not a question that a lady like Betty can answer, I su-suppose!" Beatrice squeaked and summoned a book in mid-air.

"H-here. Read this book, I-I suppose. And never ask that question to anybody from now on! Especially to Betty, I suppose!" Beatrice said and shooed her out of the Library, telling Emilia that she needs to continue her sleep. Emilia read the cover of the book. It said: [All about being an adult]. Emilia went out and sat on a grass to read the book.

* * *

Couple of hours passed since Emilia started to read the book. It was past lunch but Emilia never stood up to eat lunch that she missed. She was blushing madly reading the same chapter over and over again.

"Hy..hyaaa... Kyaaaaa..." Emilia kept squeaking while she read the book. She felt her face becoming more and more redder. Her fantasy was smashed into pieces and only a cultural shock of reality was dominating her thoughts.

"I-I told Subaru that we did... did this... KYAAAAA!" Realizing what she had done, she snapped the book shut and summoned Puck in front of her.

"Oh, hi Lia~ where have you be- Lia? Are you sick?" Puck peered at her blushing face.

"Pu-Puck you meanie!" Emilia scolded and shook Puck up and down violently.

"Mpf! Lia! I'll -mpf! throw up! Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy!" Puck screamed in Emilia's hands.

Puck was wondering why Emilia was acting like this and found a book laid beside her.

"[All about being an adult]?! Lia, you read that book?!" Puck cried out in surprise.

"Oh~no! Lia's purity... is gone... Sorry Lia~ It was my duty to keep your innocence..." Puck dropped his ear had curled into a ball.

"Th-that's not what it matters. What matters is that you lied to me!" Emilia pointed Puck, noticably angry and emberrassed. She was now trembling with anger.

"Hmm? Ah.. L-Lia? I'll explain. I-" But before Puck could finish his question, Emilia grabbed him and shook him like a bartenter making a cocktail.

"GHAAAA~"

Puck's scream in agony could be heard anywhere in the Roswall mansion.

* * *

It was long after that when Emilia let go of Puck.

"Puck! Look what you've done!" Emilia scowled.

"I made Subaru take resoponsibility. For that, he said he will marry me!"

"WHAT?!" Puck screamed.

"And I have to tell him that we can't marry!"

But puck wasn't listenling. He was gathering mana and created a large icicle that aimed at Subaru's room.

"Forget about the last part. I'll kill him Lia! How dare he marry my daughter without my permisson?!"

He was about the fire it out when Emilia stopped him.

"It is your fault at the fist place! You shouldn't have told me a lie!"

Hearing Emilia's words, Puck cooled himself down. It was true that he was to balme in this situation.

"Then, who lent you that lewd book?" Puck asked, pointing at the book.

"Beatrice lent me. I went there to check if my child is a boy or a girl and found out I wasn't pregnant after all." Emilia said and glared at Puck.

"I would have loved marrying Subaru. It whould be fun and enjoyable life... " Emilia sighed when she thought about the reaction Subaru will show when she tell Subaru that her pregnancy was Puck's joke.

"Lia... I'm sorry. But you can marry him whenever you want if you really love him... though you'd better do it after the royal election. I once told you that you should marry someone that you love, didn't I?" Puck said, trying to undo his mistakes.

"Do you hate me for what I did, Lia?" Puck carefully added while he peeked at Emilia's eyes.

Noticing Puck's sorrow look, Emilia smiled.

"How can I hate you when you are so cute!" She exclaimed as she pulled his soft cheeks.

"Heheheh. Thak tickles~ Heheheh" Puck flew back and circled around Emilia until he reached her elf ears. He whispered-

"But now you _**do**_ know how babies are made... don't you, Lia?"

Emilia's face blushed with embarrassment. It looked like there was a steam pumping out of her head and ears now.

"Puck you meanie~!" Emilia screamed and ran away to hide. Looking at her behavior, Puck smiled.

"She sure did change after Subaru came here... Maybe he isn't that bad after all~"

* * *

Meanwhile in Subaru's room, Subaru was having a small bickering between Pride and him.

 **You idiot! YOU IDIOT! Why did you say so suddenly that you will marry her!**

Hey! You know if you deflower a girl, you should take responsibility!

 **Like hell I would! I haven't even did 'that'! I don't understand why she is pregnant!**

Puck says she is, and that it is my child, I should take responsibility. Don't you understand the logic?

 **HA! Then maybe there will be no need for me to remind to the 'so logical' you that there is Rem to think about!**

...

That's right. He hasn't forgot Rem, but he never thought the matter through enough. If he gives all his devotion to Emilia because of the marriage, there will be no one to care for Rem. There is Ram actually, but she doesn't remember Rem as her sister either. The only one that can remember Rem was Subaru. Without him, Rem will no longer 'exist'

Then maybe I will make a harem-

 **You Idiot Prideful Bastard!**

...Right...

Subaru silently admitted the fact. He was foolish enough to think Emilia will accept Rem and vice versa. Then he realized that this wasn't the most important matter. The primary matter to think about is waking up Rem.

Hey. Any ideas how to save Rem?

 **Duh... hey I'm not a calculater or a supercomputer that can do anything!**

Huh, then you are useless.

 **Yo-You idiot... scratching my pride like that. Let me see. Hmmm~ I have an idea. But you won't like it one bit.**

Give it to me. I'm ready.

 **One of our ability, [Evolve], enables the skill tree to change in a way that will help you keep the Oath. Well... First of all, you are only bond to Emilia, as you made an Oath at the very first loop "I will save you". But in the case of Rem, you should make an Oath. Without the Oath, you cannot use your ability for her. And the thing is... we don't have any ability to save her... yet.**

So... what should we do then?

 **This is the part where you won't like. Ummm... You should see your loved ones die. Not just die.. They should die horrible enough for your soul to engrave it.**

Out of the question. Any other opinion?

 **Ha.. I have no other ideas. Hopeless, isn't it...**

You are 100% right.

 **Heh... never heard that since 400 years ago..**

Subaru flunged himself on the bed and wished that all his worries can be disappeared just for a moment. He heard a small knock on the door while he was deep in his thought.

"Subaru? It is me Emilia. May I come in?" Emilia asked Subaru, somewhat nervous.

"Yes. Come in. I'm not doing any weird things... yet."

Emilia came in with a blush on her cheeks. Looks like she will be blushing the whole day.

"Subaru! What do you mean by 'yet'?!" Emilia scolded him as she came into his room.

Subaru was about to joke but noticed a difference of her mood. It was a mix of nervousness and determination.

"Emilia-tan? Something wrong?"

"Subaru always looking through me... I feel like I'm naked. Two closest men always knows what I'm thinking... I think I should learn how to hide my feelings." Emilia said, trying to earn some time before she tell him the news.

"Emilia-tan, Emilia-tan. You are acting as if you are nervous. What is wrong? Did Beatrice said that our child is more beautiful than you?"

"Su-Subaru you meanie! It isn't something like that." Emilia said while dropping her head.

"What is it? Tell me anything. I'm ready for you." Encouraged by these words, Emilia finally opend her mouth.

"Subaru... Sorry. I'm not pregnant..."

"Eh... eh?" Subaru froze yet again.

"Pu..Puck lied to me... and I naively believed him. I bet you hate me don't you?" Emilia was ready to cry.

To Subaru however... It wasn't a bad news after all. Not bad at all.

"Emilia-tan! It is okay~. I'm disappointed that I cannot marry you now as the justfication is invalid, but I still love you very much! Don't you ever worry about me hating you." He locked Emilia into a tight embrace.

"Subaru? Are you really okay?"

"Yes. Of coarse I am. I was holding my suspicion about the pregnancy because I didn't have the memory of doing 'that'."

Emilia burried her face in Subaru's chest.

"Puck told me that kisses makes babies."

"Ha! That Puck! I will dip him in a bowl of mayonnaise." Subaru exclaimed.

"Su-Subaru. Do you know how babies are made?" Emilia suddenly asked. Subaru could feel his heart ready to burst by the sudden image. It was too much for his heart. Too cute to be exact.

"Wha-" Subaru tried to say but no other words came out.

"I-I learned it from a book Beatrice lent me. I wa-was just wondering if you knew..."

 **So...So CUTE I should take a mental photograph!** Pride exclaimed

I cannot agree more on that...

"Hmm~ Emilia-tan. You learned that huge amount of information in a couple of hours? Suspicious~" Subaru teased.

"Hmpf! I'm smart in fact! In the book, it said that a couple goes into a room with only one bed. When night comes, they-" Emilia started to lecture him but Subaru blocked her mouth with his hand.

"S-Stop~! I think the author doesn't want this story to gain age-restriction!" Subaru blurted out and turned around. Watching a scene outside, he cooled himself down.

"That is a very dangerous things to say Emilia-tan! A few more lines and..."

"Age-restriction? Boo~ Subaru meanie! Saying things that I don't understand to embarrass me!" Emilia pouted and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Hmpf! this is your punishment! You should think about your fault and promise with yourself that you won't do that again."

"If that was a punishment... I think it sounds like a great idea to become a bad boy... OUCH!" Subaru teased Emilia and got a pinch on his cheeks.

Subaru hoped this happy moment to last forever. He promised to himself that he will do anything to keep this happiness. Suddenly, Subaru's stomach rumbled.

"Ah... I finally remembered that we didn't had lunch. I wonder why Ram didn't came to inform us to have lunch. Emilia-tan, aren't you hungry?" Subaru asked but no response came.

"Emilia?" Subaru asked called her.

A silent 'flop' sounded behind him. He turned around and

.

.

.

.

found Emilia bleeding from her stomach.

"E-E-Emilia-TAAAAN?!" Subaru screamed.

He look up and found Elas peering at his stomach.

"Huhuhu~ _I found you~_ " Elsa cheered. Her knife was stained with brilliant red colored blood which must be Emilia's.

"This time, I can see there is no Reinheart-san with you. Huhuhu... You are all mine." Elsa smiled seductively and stepped closer.

 **Jesus Christ! That pshychopath!**

Hey. Don't panic. She is just a butcher who works at the capiatal. She is just a fragile woman.

 **I can read your mind, idiot!**

Shut up, then! Do we have any ability to fight or heal?

 **No healings yet. We have one active ability [Ignorance]. It ignores anything for a split second. I wonder if this can be used for attack...WHAAA!**

"Spacing out in front of an attractive woman like me?" Elsa teased and swung her blade.

Subaru jumped back, narrowly dodging the attack. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Emilia flinch behind Elsa. That gave him both burst of energy and hope.

We should earn some time before Ram and Beatrice hear this and reinforce us. With beatrice, we may have a chance. Plus Emilia-tan's alive

 **I knew she was alive! But we are getting cornered, if you haven't noticed!**

Ah! Jesus Christ

Dodging another swing, Subaru could feel his back touching the cold glass of window.

"Beatrice!" Subaru screamed, wishing his contracted spirit can hear him.

And that spirit fullfilled his wish.

" _AL~MINA!"_ Beatrice shouted aiming her palm at Elsa.

Three pink arrows was conjured out of thin air and shot out like a bullet.

"2 guts waiting for me to open them. So tempting!" Elsa said while dodging the arrows with ease.

"I bet that would be your last words, I suppose!" Beatrice retorted. She now conjured dozens of arrows around her.

"Die silently, I SUPPOSE!" She pushed her hands forward ordering the arrows to pierce the target.

A dust cloud exploded around Elsa because of the arrow's power. Everyone was quiet. Only Emilia, who was beside Subaru struggled to stay awake.

 **Is she dead...?** Pride spoke in Subaru's head.

Don't bring up the revival flag you idiot!

But it was too late. Elsa jumped out of the dust cloud.

"Hmmm. I think that fighting a great spirit like you will require more concentration." Elsa jeered.

"Shut up, I suppose. I don't want to hear any compliment from uncivillized ghoul, I suppose." Beatrice cursed under her breath. She could see Elsa's wound reviving by it self.

"Vampire's blood, I suppose. Dirty."

Hearing Beatrice's insult Elsa pretended that she was hurt.

"Ow~ Beatrice? It isn't a suitabe word for a maiden like me." Elsa leaped, closing the distance in an instant. Her fatal knife glided toward Subaru's stomach, threatening to cut open his gut.

Subaru couldn't react. He just watched in slowmotion as the knife got closer and closer to his skin. Beatrice was first to react. She pushed Subaru to the window. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough space for Beatrice to conjure a barrier for herself.

Desperately grabbing the widow frames to prevent himself from dropping, Subaru watched in terror as the spirit's stomach cut open. Blood colored the wall as She fell to her knees.

"Beatice?!" Subaru called at the spirit desperately.

Beatrice looked back at Subaru.

"Be...Betty would have appreciated your propose even if you weren't Pride, I su-suppose." Beatrice said her last word as she bleeded out.

"You are like [him]..."

Beatrice collapsed on the floor, her body starting to fade out.

"Hm~ I never killed a spirit before. Ah~ her blood is more warmer than the normal human. Hmmmm" Elsa said, feeling Beatrice's blood.

Elsa started to advance on Subaru.

"Only one is left, isn't it? After this, I should enjoy myself with that sleeping maid."

Recognizing that Elsa was talking about Rem, something inside Subaru broke. Rem said he was her hero. He wasn't one before. But will be one from now on.

THE OATH IS MADE

Something switched on inside him and the laws of the physics started to change for his will. [Ignorace] was active.

Air resistance and gravity changed to zero. Subaru's body started to gain pressure as he readied himself like a singshot.

'I should save them. _Only I can_ save them'

Unleashing the pressure, Subaru sped through the window like a bullet.

Accelerating toward Elsa, Subaru screamed out.

 _ **Shamak!**_

Black clouds surrounded Subaru like a wild snakes. Driving a herd of black snakes, Subaru arrived in front of the surprised Elsa like a flash.

"You PSYCHOPATH!" Subaru growled as he punched Elsa in her face.

Elsa flew back by the impact, her face filled with pure surprise. Subaru coasted along until he crashed to the wall. He stood up and ran toward Emilia and Beatrice, and found them unconscious... or _dead_.

 **I warned you... they are dead.**

Shut up! I don't believe you. I can save them

 **NO! Subaru. You know that they ar-**

I told you to SHUT UP!

 **Duh...**

Subaru's mental outburst didn't lasted long. The voice woke him up from the inner thoughts.

"I felt that real good. What a sensation~! I'm starting to love you. I can't wait to see your gut ~ " Elsa said.

Her wounds all over her body was now almost healed. Her face had a scar that started to heal too. She smiled and leaped to close the distance dramatically. Now, right in front of his face, Elsa smiled.

"Let me see your gut. I expect it to be supreme."

Elsa's deadly knife cleanly cut through Subaru's skin. Before he noticed, blood gushed out with his gut.

"He...? Ha...? ?!" Subaru screamed. But it sounded more like a wail.

"Ah~ I knew it!" Elsa touched Subaru's inner organs gently.

"So~ soft. I love it~ " Subaru went limp and fell.

He could feel his blood in his body decreasing.

"I'm so sad that I have to let you go, _fake hero_. It was nice dancing with you."

It was the last goodbye that Subaru heard as he fell into the void of nothing.

* * *

(a/n) : Hello everyone! This chapter took so~ long! sorry for that. Now the actual battle scene should start shouldn't it? In three days, I will come back with the best battle scene ever! (Not like the last time. It was boring)

Please leave reviews or p/m for advices, opinion about this chapter. See you!


	6. Roswall mansion fight

Re: Beginning of Subaru as the ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello again readers! Sorry that I didn't updated this for so~ long! I wanted this to be uploaded yesterday but I was so busy. Oh, and just an FYI, I'm now starting my new story, [Re: The Cost]. Hope you like this too. Enough of the long introduction! Let's enjoy the new chapter that I brought you!

* * *

Chapter 6: Roswall mansion battle

Subaru fell into a deep, dark void. He was killed by the Elsa, the Gut Hunter. He was too weak, fragile, and stupid. His carelessness killed Emilia, Rem, and Beatrice. Maybe Ram was also killed. That would explain why she hadn't come upstairs to tell them the lunch was ready.

He swore that he will protect them, make them happy. But that oath was nothing but an empty lie. The image of Emilia falling to the floor with a blood gushing out of her abdomen was replaying over and over inside Subaru's head.

"I... I was so foolish. Even though I return by death, this proves that I am useless…." Subaru sobbed, losing hope.

He was too weak, too stupid, and too selfish to stay with Emilia. He would not be able to keep the oath he made at the first loop in this word; He promised to save he was deep his the thought, Subaru never noticed the darkness around him shifting.

"Lack of ability recognized, Evolution is made to keep the Oath."

The voice whispered.

"First, [Bond of Oath] will evolve to [Bond of Life]. With this, you can use your Od to heal the Bonded subject. Od is limited. Use it wisely."

"Second, [Ignorance] changes into [Immortality]. Ignores all physical, magical damage toward the user for a few seconds.

"Third, the magic-[Shamak] changes to fit the desire of the user. Shamak now conjures a snake like projectile that can be directed. The mana cost is deleted due to the destruction of the user's gate."

"With this, The 'Void' ends the evolution."

Subaru, who was curled into a ball sobbing in despair. He couldn't process any of these words due to the strong emotion swirling inside him. He just sat in the middle of the darkness, his hope shattered. He felt the void fading, just to reveal the devastating the scenery of the kitchen.

The very place where he committed suicide.

* * *

Subaru sank into the floor, fat tears traveling down his pale cheeks.

"Ah...Aaaaah..." He started to wail quietly.

His throat was sour which made the wailing more difficult.

"Re-rem. Emilia, Beako...Ram... Everyone…." Subaru stood up and wobbled toward the door to the meeting room. He wanted to see Emilia's lively face again, he wanted to cuddle in her embrace again to forget the pale empty expression of her dead face.

All of it was gone. The kiss, the contract with Beatrice, the marriage... The only thing that remained was the fact that Elsa will start her massacre tomorrow afternoon. Subaru burst into door, sobbing uncontrollably. In front of him was the scene he wanted to keep so much. There was Puck, Beatrice, Emilia, and Ram with a sleeping Rem. Subaru fell to his knees as the great sadness crushed him. This time, he will save them. He will save Emilia. While he swore again and again through gritted teeth, a soft embrace covered him. It was Emilia.

"Subaru? I know it is a lot to you. But I'm here for you. We will get over with this." Emilia cheered him up.

Although she was referring about Rem and the Gluttony, Subaru thought she saw through him. Hearing her words brought him 'memories' of the previous loop. The face before Emilia died flashed through his mind. However, it didn't switch on his depression and self-hatred; rather it made his determination stronger. He should become stronger... No... He will become the strongest one. He should be the one to be dependable. He won't repeat the mistakes again. To do that, he needed some plans.

He made up his mind and lifted his head. His deep black eyes met with Emilia's purple eyes. Emilia started to blush and tried to look away. But his eyes didn't let her do it. As if she were hypnotized by his dark eyes, she closed her eyes in embarrassment, imagining what will happen next. Subaru leaned forward little by little. Soon enough, their lips were just an inches close, enabling both of them to feel the other's shivering breath.

"Su...Suba-" Emilia tried to say but was blocked by his lips.

'This is for the kiss that should have happened...' Subaru thought.

Although it was a short, light kiss that lasted only a few seconds, the couple tried their best to enjoy the short time they were given. When the two separated, a cough was heard indicating that Wilhelm, Crush and Felix were there.

"Kya~~~~!" Emilia dived her head in her large sleeve to hid her embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Subaru said trying to sound casual. His mind was struggling to keep the embarrassment away. He needed to stay calm for the plan he made.

"And please wait. I have an offer for you." Subaru quickly added.

The Crush-camp looked confused but sat without any rejection. Looking that the scene is made, Subaru prepared his words. He knew he became stronger by [Evolution], but he was still too weak to defend Elsa for himself. His sword skill was awful, his strength was lacking, and he was too slow. He needed help, and it was urgent.

"Subaru-duno. What is the matter?" Wilhelm asked.

"Ah, sorry about that. Just an emotional breakdown. It is calmed down by Emilia's sweet kiss." Subaru reassured him. Emilia let out another cry of embarrassment. Wilhelm smiled at the scenery. It was so lovely but fragile at the same time. He knew sweetness is paired with delicacy.

"I see. So what is an offer that you said earlier?"

"Let me be straight forward. I assume that with Crush-sama's condition, she won't be able to run a candidate.'

"That is a bit harsh way to put it... but I think that is the reality that awaits us... for now." Wilhelm admitted.

"Then, won't the supporter of your camp might be angry at you when they heard this news? Rumors travel fast so there might be an angry mob waiting for you."

"Hmm. You may be right. I've never thought about that."

"Then let me get to the point. Let's make a deal." Subaru said. Ram, Emilia, Felix, Wilhelm's eyes fell onto his face.

"A deal, Barusu?" Ram asked him, smirking at his offer.

"Yes. With Emilia-tan present, I think we can make it fair." Subaru told her. The last time when he made a trade alone, he sold the valuable mine without a second thought. Today, however, unlike the last time, Emilia was here to prevent him from doing that.

"Continue, Subaru-duno."

"This is the deal. We will let you stay for a week for the riot to settle down." Subaru said, looking at Emilia for her agreement.

"W-well, I think it would be nice to stay with you for a while..." Emilia said. She took a glance at Subaru's profile and looked away with a very red face.

"It sounds quite reasonable. And what do you expect of us, Subaru-duno?"

"In return, I want a complete cooperation for 2 days." Subaru said, cheering himself for the choice of the word.

"Then- what do you mean by complete cooperation?" Wilhelm inquired.

"I need you to protect this mansion form Elsa Grinhilte, the Gut Hunter, who will launch her attack tomorrow afternoon." Subaru told him honestly. He needed any help that he could muster to stop the same massacre from happening. He was sure he will be broken if he had to see everyone dead like that again.

"I don't need the [Blessing of the Wind] to know that you aren't lying. May I assume that you acquired the information by the 'metia' of yours?" Wilhelm asked.

"Right." Subaru replied.

"I think it is reasonable offer. Now, will you elaborate my role here?"

With his request, Subaru explained his plan that he has thought of. Ram and Emilia won't be any help with the fight with Elsa. Honestly, Subaru wanted to avoid involving Emilia in the fight. Only he is aware of Elsa's pattern as he has fought with her several times. He heard Reinheart went to Volchiria for an investigation, which means he can't depend on him like the last time. Also, he is now supporting Felt, positioning him at the opposite side of Subaru. He requested Wilhelm to guard the mansion and block Elsa from entering the mansion. While he deals with Elsa, Subaru will take Rem, Ram, Emilia, and Beatrice and evacuate via the back door of the mansion which leads to the forest. The Mabeast barricade must be repaired so the area will be safe from both Elsa and the beast. After that, Subaru will join with Wilhelm and finish off the Elsa.

Wilhelm patiently listened to his plan and questioned him when Subaru finished.

"Excuse me for being blunt, but I don't think you are strong enough to confront with Elsa, Subaru-duno."

Wilhelm had a point. Subaru was weak. Even though he gained the power of the Pride.

"That is why I will ask you to help me practice sword skill, Wilhelm-san." Subaru answered him.

"I understand…." Wilhelm said thoughtfully. He was surprised by Subaru's foresight. Subaru has accepted his weakness humbly and was willing to improve it.

"Now that the matter is settled, let me lead you to the Guest room. Sooner the lesson begins, the better it will be." Subaru said, standing up.

Emilia and Ram only blinked. Surprised by his sudden change of an attitude. They had no idea what he had gone through. Subaru was about to leave the room with Crush and the others when he felt a cold glare behind. He looked back and saw Puck giving him one of his murderous look.

'Hey, Pride. Why is he looking at me like that?' Subaru asked hurriedly closing the door behind him.

 **Obvious, isn't it? You literally kissed his daughter in front of him. HA! I wonder what has gotten into you~.**

'Shut up. To save everyone else, I decided that I should change. I'm not Subaru the nerd from now on. I… am Godbaru….' Subaru stated.

Seconds later, a huge embarrassment raided his mind.

'….'

… **..**

'…..'

 **G-G-Godbaru?! HAHAHAHAHA Holy Cow! I think that was the most stupid statement you made in your life! Too bad that I couldn't record what you have just said. HEHEHEH~**

Subaru facepalmed, wishing for Pride to shut up, which he didn't.

'Why... It looked cool in anime...'

* * *

It was midafternoon when both Wilhelm and Subaru were ready for the sword lesson.\

"Please be harsh as you like, Wilhelm-san" Subaru requested as he gripped at the handle of his wooden sword.

"As you wish, Subaru-duno. Now, come and attack me." Wilhelm replied and readied himself.

Subaru ran toward him and swung his sword as strong as he could, only to be parried easily by Wilhelm.

"In sword fight, Strength doesn't matter. It is the timing and the technique that leads the combat." Wilhelm advised. He gracefully tilted his sword and smacked Subaru's forehead with the hilt of the sword.

Wilhelm's action was far from the word 'fast'. But Subaru wasn't able to follow his movement with his sight. He jumped back and ran back to him. He faked his swing and saw Wilhelm fell for it. He grabbed the chance and sent a turning kick to Wilhelm's head. However, Wilhelm ducked swiftly and knocked him down again with a single blow.

"You are talented in hand-to-hand combat, although you lack of speed and sense, Subaru-duno." It was true. Subaru's body was in shape due to the exercise he did everyday at the world he came from. But his kicks and blows were too slow for Wilhelm. Subaru stood up and engaged him once again.

The constant routine of Subaru's attack parried were repeated.

"Open your eyes, Subaru-duno. You seems to be scared by the mere wooden sword. If you are afraid of this cheap sword, you won't be able to save the others from Elsa!" Wilhelm pointed out.

'No… I should save them. I should save them no matter what…" This triggered the switch inside Subaru.

He increased the distance between Wilhelm and him and readied himself for the next move.

"Know, let me initiate the attack." Wilhelm said and dash forward for Subaru.

[I… I will be stronger.]

[I should be stronger.]

.

.

Sh- _Shamak!_

The palm of Subaru that was pointing at incoming Wilhelm released the thick, dark cloud snake-like cloud. It proceeded and coiled around Wilhelm, interrupting him from getting any closer. Given a moment to advance, Subaru crouched himself down and sprang forward like a spring.

"I got you!" He screamed, confident of his victory.

"This is my last advice for now, Subaru-duno." Wilhelm's spoke inside the swirl of black cloud to a advancing Subaru.

"NEVER, EVER, let your guard down." Wilhelm flourished his sword and cut the clouds in half. He didn't hesitate and parried the swing from Subaru, breaking both of their sword by the impact.

The two man stood there, panting by the heavy 'exercise' that they had. Nobody talked.

The quiet moment was closed by the silent claps from the bench.

"Wow, Subaru. Such a dramatic improvement!" Emilia complimented.

Subaru woke up from his dumbfounded state and looked at his broken sword.

"Would that be a tide than, Wilhelm-san?" Subaru asked. He didn't want Emilia to see him defeated.

"Hmmm. That would be a nice way to put it, Subaru-duno." Wilhelm said and bowed to Subaru, ending the sword skill lesson.

"Hmu-hmu. Subaru~. I also could use [Shamak], but I don't recall the spell like the one you used.." Puck said curiously. He flew to him and circled around him.

"I also was having a same question, Puck-sama." Wilhelm said.

"Normal [Shamak] doesn't projectile… I once saw your spell, Subaru-duno. It could be described as an explosion of the dark clouds. If I may ask, how could the spell change its form in such a short period?"

Wilhelm's curiosity were natural. Subaru himself was surprised by the change. Pride answered for him in his head.

 **Mostly because of the [Evolve], I should say. It changes by you urge. Your [Shamak] wasn't used by you to cloud the area. It was used occasionally to block one's movement while you advance.**

 **Let's say… for instance, when you confronted the Ulgram's Head leader, or when you were fighting with Julius at the stadium, you used the spell to catch the opponent by surprise and block their movement while you advance. [Evolve] must have 'upgraded' your spell considering these cases.**

Pride's explanation was reasonable, though Subaru can't explain this to the others because it will lead to the explanation of how he got the [Evolve]. Subaru was surprised that Pride could be intelligent sometimes….

 **HAHA! Thanks for the compliment! I'm not an idiot despite the fact that I am part of you!**

Ok, lets cancel the previous compliment.

"You tried your best Subaru! I think you are getting cooler and cooler!" Emilia said. She smiled at him which he gladly returned. This was a huge reward for his exhausting 'day'.

"Subaru-duno and Emilia-sama. This old men should be next to his Crush-sama. If you excuse me."

"Thank you for your help today, Wilhelm-san." Emilia chiriped. She didn't recognized that Subaru and Wilhelm exchanged winks. Puck too vanished inside Emilia's gem. It was late at night and Puck should have gone in hours ago.

"Now that we are alone… lets have some comforting time for just two of us shall we?" Subaru said.

"Well, I think that's a good idea. Stars today are bright. We may lie down for a bit and admire them together." Emilia suggested.

Agreeing with Emilia's idea, Subaru and Emilia lay side by side. It was one of the most beautiful nights he had in this world.

'This must be the clam before the storm, isn't it, Pride?' Subaru thought.

 **Well shut up, will you? I'm savoring Emilia's warmth. It is so lovely….**

….

… **.**

…..

 **But who knows? We should savor what we got. This is the warmth we both should protect, Subaru.**

Subaru smiled. He was so right.

'… You can say that again…'

When the time was nearing midnight, Emilia bid Subaru goodnight to Subaru and left for her room reluctantly. Subaru, on the other hand, had other plans.

* * *

"I'm surprised, Barusu. You came to see my sister this late? Pervert." Ram said.

She was sitting beside Rem who was 'sleeping'.

"nee-san. Your words are stabbing through my vulnerable heart. I'm not here to do something bad! In fact, I'm here to say goodnight to Rem." Subaru protested, waving his arms.

"Hmm. If that's the case, I think I remembered an urgent housework to do. I'll leave for now." Ram made a transparent excuse and stood up. Nobody, especially Ram won't do any housework this late.

"Thanks, Ram-chi"

"Hmpf. I'll be watching you. If you do anything stupid, let the day be your last day you breath." Ram threatened before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Tsundare... How cute." Subaru said out loud. If Rem heard him say this, she would chirp happily; 'Yes, that is right. Nee-sama is the best!"

The thought made Subaru's heart ache. He felt guilty for letting Rem suffer like this.

 **Stodp acting like a fool. The time is running short.**

Pride warned him. Subaru woke up from his inner thoughts.

'Yeah your right. Let me begin then...'

 **Ok, Good to go are we? I told you that your ability was evovled, didn't I? This made your [Bond of Oath] change into [Bond of life], and your [Ignorance] into [Immortality]. What we are going to use here is [Bond of life].**

'And that is?' Subaru questioned.

 **Let's just say this is a very inefficient healing magic. The reason for this is because it consumes Od instead of mana. Od is like a battery of your life, but you can't recharge it. Lucky for you, you have wonderfully immense amount of Od in you. So maybe you can use 2~3 times. Normal person would die trying to use it once.**

'Hmm. So nobody was able to use this magic? How do you know about this?'

 **You should study history more, myself. There was only two person. One was Satella, the other was The Plagel.**

Subaru felt Pride flinch a bit when he said the word 'Plagel'. Probably because of the contract.

 **Plagel left a note for any person... who might be able to use it. It is written all over 'biology' textbook.**

'Biology. huh? Well continue please?'

 **It says that the user should make a physical contact with the subject's gate.**

'Gate?'

 **Yes. regular person has it in there inner body, mostly in their heart. But Rem is an oni so if you touch her horn, or the skin where the horn sprouts, you can contact with Rem's gate.**

'Strange. It looks like I was meant to heal Rem for some reason. It is a bit strange to be a coincidence.' Subaru thought.

 **Shut up and start. I think Gluttony's authority enables him to eat other's Od, making them lose their memory like Crush or making other forget about them... like Rem. If this is true, the Od source will die it is too late.**

'That is reasonable. So where does Rem's horn sprouts? Maybe in the middle of her forehead, I think."

Subaru touched Rem's forehead. Her skin was soft and was emitting weak heat indicating that she was indeed alive.

'Now... how do I transfer my Od?"

 **That is... I don't know. This isn't like the normal incantation that we use. Say anything that comes to your mind."**

'If you ask me to do something like that abruptly, it is more hard to do it.' Subaru replied in confusion.

 **C'mon!**

'Oh, this is stupid... _A-avada Kedavra._.' This made the tip of Subaru's finger gleam.

 **Good job Harry potter. One more time and we are good to go.**

'I think I'll die from embarrassment.' Subaru grumbled.

' _Avada Kedavra_.' This triggered the flow of the Od.

'Do I have to keep the touch with her while this is done?'

 **If you want to, I won't get in the way. But this might take a whole day.. or even more. It is Okay to take your finger off. The Bond will carry your Od. Oh... I forgot to tell you. You will feel tired while the transference.**

'Phew. I think I could go with that.' Subaru sighed. He heard Pride giggling uncontrollably

 **Hey Subaru. Wanna hear a little secret?**

A sudden chill crept his back.

'What is it? Blurt it out.'

 **Fufufu. The incantation. You just need order you Od mentally to travel through your finger. No need to say such an embarrassing chant.**

'Y-You-' Subaru stammered. He knew what Pride will do.

 **I will store it in my memory for a several centuries. HAHAHAHA! AVADA KEDAVRA~ HAHAHA!**

'Shut it.' Subaru retorted. But he had no strength to be angry.

 **Oh... 'We' must be tired by the Avada Kedavra! Too sad that I can't tease you for now...**

'Yo-You bastard.' Subaru gritted teeth but soon surrendered to his sleep.

* * *

Subaru woke up and sensed a glare that was headed toward him. He opened his eyes and found he was lying beside Rem. He also found out that it was Ram who was giving him the intense glare.

 **Yawn~ good morning Subaru.**

Pride greeted him in his head but soon realised the situation.

 **Hey, myself? I wonder why Ram-san is looking at us like that**

'Same here. But I think she isn't angry after all. That might be her usual 'Good morning, Barusu the bug.'

 **That is a bit convincing.**

Subaru was holding his conversation with Pride in his mind when Ram spoke.

'Barusu" She said, her voice icy with rage.

 **I don't think translates to Goodmorning...**

"Why are you _SLEEPING BESIDE_ MY SISTER?" Ram said. The mana around her swirled and created a wind blade.

 **Umm... I think I will go back to my sleep. Farewell!**

'You chicken!' Subaru screamed inside.

"Barusu. EXPLAIN."

"Nee-sama. Y-you know that I didn't do anything to her." Subaru stammered, stepping back. The unforgiving wall met his back.

"Hmmm? Can I believe you? I thought you are a pervert who jump at an innocent girl who is sick in bed."

"Ow... that was pretty harsh." Subaru winced.

"But that's not true! Believe me!" Subaru protested. He closed his eyes and prayed to Ram.

Nothing came. Just a quite morning breeze entered the room.

Subaru slowly opened his eyes and saw Ram smirking.

"How pathetic. I believe you Barusu. I saw you doing something to my sister... but I believe that it is for the better good."

"That is a bit out-of-character lines from you... but I like it!" Subaru said.

"Hmpf. I also believe the thing you said about the mansion attack. For now, I will believe in you.. though I want some explanation later." Ram smiled. That was really out of character... for her. Subaru smiled back and clenched his fist.

"I will live up to your expectations!"

* * *

"Hey Barusu. May I take back what I said several hours ago?" Ram asked.

"You must be kidding me..." Subaru blurted out.

"This is over the barrier of the forest! Why are they here!" He screamed holding Rem tight on his back.

There was no one to answer him beside a huge horde of Mabeast in front of him and Ram.

* * *

(a/n): Ah.. finished... this was the hardest chapter to write. Guh.. exhausted...


	7. Roswaal Mansion fight (Part 2)

Re: Beginning of Subaru as the ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello readers! This time I am here with chapter 7! came out pretty fast didn't it? I'm always so grateful for your love, ReviewR524! I will not disappoint you with the battle scene.

P.S. Um... It is very embarrassing thing to say, but the battle scene won't be a head-on match like other overpowered Pride fic. I just gave it a twist and made this fight into one of the brain fight(slightly...). To let out a little spoiler, when Subaru 'transforms' in later chapters, there will be his overpowered battle scene(but I'm trying to make every battle quite different than the universal ones.) The reason for this is that I don't think that I could catch you readers' eyes when a fantastic battle fic like Warlock is right beside me! Really I think Red and ReviewR's collaboration is the most overpowered one.( SAID IT! PHEW! Now I feel a bit lighter! :D)

Now with the blabber is done, let's enjoy the chapter that I wrote for you! (This chapter was so~~ hard to write...)

Chapter 7: Roswaal Mansion fight (Part 2)

* * *

"Hey Barusu. May I take back what I said several hours ago?" Ram coldly spat.

They were standing at the backyard of Roswaal's mansion. The evacuation plan was smoothly operated. But now.. In front of them was a hord of mabeast ready to turn them into minced meat.

"T-this isn't happening! How IN THE GOD'S NAME are they here!" Subaru cried out.

* * *

An hour ago...

"Ok. Let me be clear. As I told you, Elsa is going to attack this mansion soon. Wilhelm-san is patrolling the area so if he finds her he will signal us. With that, we will evacuate through the backdoor to the forest. Understood?" Subaru asked, finishing his speech.

It was past lunch. Everyone, including Crush and Felix, has attended his 'presentation' for the attack. Emilia raised her hand like a student and asked him a question.

"Subaru. Why don't we evacuate now? If Elsa is about to attack, isn't it dangerous to be in the trapped place like this?" Subaru smiled at her cute behavior.

"I'm sorry but for now, we don't know exactly where Elsa is. If we act rashly and go outside, we might be unlucky and encounter Elsa there." Subaru explained.

Emilia nodded. It seemed that the 'presentation has gone well.

"Please wait here." Subaru said and went out of the guest room that they were holding a meeting. He had one more thing to do. He had to meet with Beatrice.

Since this morning, Subaru wasn't able to contact with Beatrice. It was as if she locked herself up in the Forbidden Library. If she isn't going to come out, Subaru had a plan.

"Puck." Subaru called out. Accepting his call, a cat spirit appeared out of mid-air.

"Hmmm. You called me Subaru?" Puck asked. Then he made a small smirk and added-

"Or... Should I call you Typhus?" Subaru was taken aback. It seemed that the great spirits could sense each other. Maybe that is why Beatrice had locked herself. While thinking over this, Subaru could feel his lips moving on its own.

" **To be expected of you, umm.. Bubby."**

"You aren't permitted to call me with that name, Typhus- no is it Pride now? You have some dirty habbits when it comes to the witches." Puck spat. He wasn't holding back his anger.

" **I think you should interrogate Plagal about that matter. And please remind me that I overpower you easily so don't shoot out those cute threat. Plus, we've got something to do now, don't we?"**

Complicated past huh?

"I am sorry to barge in but as Pride had said, you two should calm down a bit. I know it is a union in 400 years but Emilia and others' life is in our hands. Let's just get to the point shall we?" Subaru said. He was feeling uneasy by the bloodthirsty air emitted by both of them.

"Then in that case... How can I help you Subaru?" Puck suddenly changed his atmosphere and asked.

 **(Grumble)(Grumble)**

"Good thing that you two understood my point. The reason why I called you, Puck, is because I need to see Beako. She need to evacuate to avoid the worst scenario." Subaru could visually make out that Puck glared at him, or rather Pride for a second.

"I think Betty could take care of herself. Mayb-"

"No. Elsa is not the one to be underestimated." Subaru said remembering Beatrice dying on him.

Then., he remembered her last words.

.

.

[Be...Betty would have appreciated your propose even if you weren't Pride, I su-suppose.]

.

.

The memory made his heart ache as if it was going to explode. But it also strengthen his heart.

"I should protect her. Lead the way, Puck." He ordered rather strongly.

Puck seemed as if he was talking with Beatrice with 'telepathy.'. He opened his eyes and pointed to the door next to them.

"She is waiting." Puck said and floated away.

.

.

'He changed... Not bad.. Not bad... I just hope Typhus doesn't get better of him.' Puck murmured as he made his way back to the guest room.

* * *

"Betty isn't pleased to know that you stepped into this holy Library, I suppose." This was the first sentence that greeted Subaru as he opened the door.

"Beako. I'm not here to make fun of you. I bet you know why I'm here." Subaru said. But this made Beatrice irritated.

"I wasn't talking to you, I suppose! I know you are there PRIDE!" Beatrice stood up frustrated, knocking off the stepladder that she was sitting.

"You! For all those years, you abandoned me, followed Plagal for who-know-what, and now you dare wish to see Betty, I suppose?!" Beatrice began to raise her voice. Noticing that she was getting angry, Pride decided to step out and talk to her. However, Subaru stopped him from doing so.

"Shut up Pride. There is no time for your excuse." Subaru cursed violently. Pride just remained silent, surprised that Subaru became so blunt.

"Beako. Pride isn't going to say a thing and I won't let him doing so. You are talking with me, Natsuki Subaru."

"Be...betty is confused. She... She wants to know what is going on... I suppose."

"Then please listen to me. I know Puck told you that Elsa is going to invade here in any minute and I assume that you will be targeted first." Beatrice seemed as if she had something to say but Subaru silence her with a firm look.

"Beako. Let's get out of this dull Library, shall we? I don't want you to die." Subaru got on his knees and pleaded.

"Please Beako! It is simple! Let's just hold our hands and walk out of t-"

"AND THAT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE AS IT LOOKS, I SUPPOSE!" Beatrice yelled at the top of her lungs blocking Subaru's desperate plead. She collapsed and began to cry as if her emotional dam has broke.

"B-betty doesn't want to be a part of her contract. Betty doesn't understand what is going on... Betty doesn't need 'them', I suppose. Betty hate all those contract, contract, CONTRACT, CONTRACT!" Subaru felt terrible as he watched her bawl. Whoever made the contract, and whatever it is, it was so terrible, so disgusting.

"I-I'm sorry Beako. I didn't knew what you have gone through... Then-THEN! L-let's make a contract. I am stronger enough to protect you. I will stay by your side no matter what if it is okay with you." Subaru started to blabber, not acknowledging what he was saying.

"Humans.. They are so weak. You will not be able to company me an eternity, I suppose."

"If that is the case, I will make your time with me precious enough so that you will keep those memory for eternity. It sounds cool, isn't it?" Subaru gave her a thumbs up, emphasizing his point.

"And.. If Pride and my bonds are continued. As a half-spirit, I can live forever!" When Subaru added this, Beatrice suddenly lifted her head.

"Really? Will Subaru stay with Betty for eternity, I wonder?" Subaru nodded and petted her.

"Even if I can't. I will try my best to make a happiest memory in your life."

Beatrice finally smiled slightly. She stood up and wiped out some remaining tears on her face.

"A lady like Betty couldn't refuse Subaru's desperate request, I suppose. Then, I- Beatrice Echidna will make a contract with Natsuki Subaru."

When Pride heard that Beatrice calling herself a lady, he grumbled something about her 'size". Lucky that it wasn't spoken.

A swift light enveloped Subaru and vanished, indicating that the contract was over.

"Now.. That was a bit simple-"

 _ **Clang**_

Before he finished his sentence, a loud metallic noise echoed from the front door. It was the sign that informed them that Wilhelm is now engaged in battle with Elsa. Subaru turned his attention back to Beatrice. It was the time for the evacuation.

"I think our little chat is over, let's move one Beako."

"Hmpf. It is not like I enjoyed it, I suppose." Beatrice replied with her usual cold accent.

As they made their way out, Subaru felt Beatrice holding him tight on his hands.

"D-don't give any meaning to this. It is j-just.. That Betty doesn't want her contractor to get lost, I suppose..." Beatrice began to get red.

 **Even at the last loop and now... I think I should name you as the Betty handler.**

'Ha... After this is settled, we should have a serious talk. I should fix your irresponsible behavior of yours.'

 **Hmmmm. Is it that you would prefer a Harem King?**

'Oh, Shut up!'

Beatrice and Subaru united, and the group began to execute their plan. The fight for the Roswaal mansion was reaching to its peek.

* * *

"And it should have led us to the happy ending!" Subaru yelled.

"Plus- I wasn't expecting to meet with this WHO-KNOWs-WHAT!"

The reason why he screamed like that was because he was looking straight at a two headed snake.

' **Basilisk'** Pride explained in his head.

' **Is known to be the king of the mabeasts. Let's say he is like a lion in the animal kingdom.'**

When Subaru heard this, his panic began to kick in. He tightened his grip on Rem, who was being carried on his back.

'No... Gotta be kidding me.'

 **Nope I'm not. He is so strong that only a mabeast controller can suppress their instinct. They are also called Spirit Eater.**

'Spirit Eater...?'

 **Yes. It is because its skin absorbs fair amount of mana, which means it doesn't get any damage from magic. In addition, its skin is rock hard so it couldn't be sliced open with a normal blade. It is known that it only lives in Volkiria. I wonder what in the god's name are they doing here...**

Subaru found Felix fainted, probably from fear of seeing the Basilisk or something. The other residents were standing on there foot. But it seemed that they all knew their magic wouldn't be any help. Puck just looked at him requiring him to come up with some ideas, which was almost impossible. Subaru jerked his head back to the front when he heard a childish voice.

"Hi! Onii-san!" It was from the girl who was riding on one of Basilisk's head.

"Sorry that my Ba-ba has surprised you all. He won't attack you as long as I don't order him."

Recognizing the girl Emilia frowned.

"You- you are the girl Rosawaal told me. He suspects you for the mabeast attack. Are you here to launch another one?" Emilia asked, turning hostile.(Though she looked polite and cute to Subaru's eyes.)

"Hmm! The white haired witch! Ba-ba must be fond of you. He is very attracted to witch's scent. Too bad!" The girl mocked. She was enjoying herself.

Getting angry that someone mocked his Emilia by calling her a witch, Subaru decided to step out. Then a brilliant idea reached his mind.

"What is it Barusu. It seems that a stupid idea has popped out." Ram whispered by his side. He nodded.

"Yes. I need your help. Please carry Rem and close your- and her ears." Subaru said.

Ram just looked at him for a second and did as she was told. The girl who was riding on the Basilisk, However, started to get bored as she got no response.

"All of you are so boring… It is a farewell. ATTACK! " she raised her hand, ordering a horde of mabeast to attack. Realizing this, Subaru took his chance and whispered to Puck and Beatrice.

"Protect the other. I will lure the Basilisk." Then, he took a deep breath and murmured quiet enough that Emilia couldn't hear.

 _"I return by-"_ The time froze and the pain reached him. His heart felt as if it was going to crush.

"GHAAAA!" Subaru screamed out loud in pain, right after he was freed from torture. His body was flooding with witch's scent that a thin black mist was found around him.

The advancing Basilisk came to a halt and began to charge at Subaru.

"Wa-! Ba-ba?! You want to eat onii-san that much?! Then that can't be helped!" The girl cheered on the Basilisk's head. She was totally a psychopath. Basilisk roared and began to rip into mansion's entrance. It was slightly bigger than the hallway, enabling it smash its way toward Subaru.

On the other hand, the rest of the mabeast were also attracted by Subaru's scent and began to head toward him. But before they entered the mansion-

"S-stop there, villain."

"You are not going anywhere, I suppose."

They were blocked by Emilia and Beatrice who bravely extended their palms, ready to shoot out offensive magic.

"Good luck." Subaru whispered before he began to run away from the Basilisk.

* * *

On the other side of the mansion, Wilhelm was in a deadly sword dance with Elsa.

"Hmm. Quite a talent you got there. Can it be that you are the famous 'sword demon'?" Elsa jeered. She was enjoying herself. First was 'The Sword Saint', and now it was 'The Sword Demon'."

"You also are strong, Elsa-san. If you weren't an assassin, you would have made a great knight." Wilhelm praised her sincerely. In fact, he was starting to feel that Subaru would be a no match for this woman.

"It is just my question-"Elsa said, jumping toward Wilhelm and striking the empty space where Wilhelm had been standing split second before.

"Do you have some relationship with Reinheart? I guess you are his grandfather, or a teacher."

Wihelm parried Elsa's following attack and swung his sword to Elsa. It was blocked by her two deadly knives.

"Yes. It happens that I'm his grandfather. I am too terrible to become his teacher." Wilhelm chucked while he said this.

"Interesting. Maybe I have some ill-fated relationship with your family. It is a nasty coincidence to run into two family members in three months…. Not that I hate it~." Elsa smiled seductively.

Elsa twirled and dodged Wilhelm's sword. It left a small cut across the shoulder though. Elsa grinned and sprinted toward Wilhelm. She kicked the wall, accelerating her furthermore. Her knives met with Wilhelm's long sword and snapped in two. It was the fifth pair that he broke.

"This is the last pair. Keep up the good work~" Elsa said and pulled out another knives from her cloak. This time, it looked different than the other. It had more thorny blades and had black and white stripes.

"These are special knives to me. I only used them twice, once to kill a king, and the other to kill my parents." Elsa smiled. It was more devilish.

"When I kill you with this, it will make it a third time I used it."

* * *

Subaru was running all around the mansion with a bag on his shoulder. He was running, desperately dodging Basilisk's attack.

"Oh sh*t. I'm SCARED TO DEATH!"

 **I'm sorry to tell you but you can't use [Immortality] now. You should save that for afterward. If you just allow me to take over your body…**

"I won't! Didn't you see [Tokyo Ghoul]? I don't want to be like them. And I have better plans!"

 **I can't understand why you are so scared to free me for a few minutes."**

But Subaru couldn't answer. He was so busy thinking and dodging at the same time. Also, there was a constant wave of exhaustion occurred by the Od transfer.

Subaru ran into a small room with no window and back door. It was a dead end. The girl and the Basilisk cornered him from behind.

"Finally! I caught you onii-san!" The girl said, pointing at Subaru. Both the Basilisk and the girl slowly entered the room. They were not so dumb enough to let their guard down even when the prey was cornered.

Subaru held up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Good job. You two have caught me." Subaru jeered. He was smiling which made the two become nervous. As Subaru opened the bag he was carrying, he continued to talk.

"But you know. You should have checked if the prey was a delicious one. I can't say I'm delicious, but I can tell you that… I am very-very hot." He threw the bag that he opened. Inside, there was dozens of fire gems that he collected while he was running all around. Those were sizzling with heat.

"Let's see if that Basilisk can block fire too." Just as Subaru finished his words, the gems exploded, setting the entire room on the fire.

Subaru crashed to the first floor. He had no scratch on him because of the [Immortality] he used. He stood up as fast as he can and began to look around. Basilisk was plunged in the floor, looking like a fried snake. He didn't notice it twitching a little.

By shifting some burnt woods and rocks, Subaru found his way out of the mess. When he got out, he realized what he has done. The whole mansion was on fire.

"Ah, god-damn it!" Subaru cursed and ran out to check if everybody was okay.

Wilhelm and Elsa was still dueling when they heard the explosion. Soon after that, the floor above them gave up and began to fall apart. Wilhelm jumped out of the impact, but Elsa couldn't. She had no time to realize that the ceiling was crashing on her and was buried under the ruins. Wilhelm kept his guard up and approach the debris that Elsa was smashed by. But he didn't notice Elsa waiting for him inside. When he was close enough, Elsa sprang out and sped to him. Caught off gaurd, Wilhelm wasn't able to block her deadly knives. When he thought that he was good as dead, Subaru jumoed out and blocked Elsa's attack with a woiden plank.

"You- irritating.."Elsa wasn't able to finish her sentence. Subaru pinned her down and Wilhelm quickly binded her with a nearby rope.

When Elsa was shavkled for sure, Wilhelm thanked Subaru.

"And I'm surprised that you don't recieved any scratch from that explosion.

Subaru just chuckled at Wilhelm's comment. He had no idea what he was capable of, and Subaru wasn't planning to tell him now.

Meanwhile, Beatrice and Emilia was fending off mabeasts pretty well.

"Al-Mina! Beatrice chanted. The magic conjured couple of pink spears that shot out to pirece the targets.

Crush also pulled out her sword and started to slice some mabeast that charged toward her. While the four battled with mabeasts, Felix, who had recovered from his balck out, had nothing to do but hug Rem tightly. When they heard the explosion caused by Subaru, the numbers of mabeasts were dwindling. They found that the mansion began to collapse and moved to the forest.

"Barusu..."Ram murmured. She was annoyed that he destroyed her master's mansion but she was also worried slightly. She knew he was stubborn enough to throw himself in danger if he catch the chance.

Shrugging off the worry, she concentrated in protecting her 'sister' and the other.

"Al-Huma!"

* * *

Few minutes later, when they had resched the forest, they ran into Wilhelm and Subaru who was hauling a binded Elsa.

"So this was your plan, Barusu? Destroying Roswaal-sama's mansion?" Even though she was angry with Subaru's reckless behavior, she was relieved to see him safe and sound. Then, she found out that he had no burnt marks at all. His clothes also looked okay. He didn't look like a man who was in the middle of the severe explosion that was powerful enough to burn the whole mansion. Ram questioned him about this but her voice was drained by sudden roar from thr mansion. Fearing for thr worst, the group looked st the mansion., and found the Basilisk getting larger and larger.

"That doesn't look like a nice scene.."Subaru said. He felt like as if he was goung to faint.

"He has broke free from the girl's control which makes that more dangerous, I suppose." Beatrice calmly explained. She had her poker face on that hid her real emotion. Subaru just hoped that she knew how to handle with the monster in front of him. He had no idea how to deal with that.

"Barusu. I hope you considered this circumstances. Don't make me mad by saying 'I have no idea how to deal with that.'."

 **Bull's Eye!**

Oh shut up will you?!

"Everyone? I think we should... Um.. abanon the mansion." Subaru suggested. He was not s big fan of snakes and deaths. But his poor idea was rejected coldly by Puck.

"Subaru? There is the young girl not far from the mansion. If we run away, thst girl is good as dead. Ylu don't want Lia to think you are irresponsible, do you?" Hearing puck say this, Emilia looked at Subaru as if she was disappointed.

"Subaru... Are you irresponsible?" This startled Subaru.

He wanted to help the girl even if she was the one that attacked with Elsa. She's a little girl after all. But Subaru was exhausted because of running all around the mansion. There eas also Od transfer for Rem which gave him tireness every second. It was a bad timing to pick a fight with the Basilisk which grew ti the size of the mansion.

 **Need any help?** Pride asked clearly excited that this might be the chance.

'Oh please. Don't you thik this is not the time for a joke?!'

But even though he himself said this, he was being convinced that this was the time Pride steps in.

 **If we don't do something, it is the matter of time before that monster gets attract by our smell and start a massacre.**

He was so right. Only he.. No. Pride could do this. He made up his mind and warned Pride.

'First, don't get excited. I don't want to become a monster like sime animes. Second, no friendly fire. Last, you give my body back when I tell you to. You got it?' When he said this, he could feel Pride grin.

 **Don't you worry myself. I got this.**

Feeling a bit nervous, Subaru unlocked Pride mentally. As soon as he did this, he felt his body going 'out of control'. It was now Pride who was behind the wheel.

 **Oh~~ YES! I will show you why I was called the strongest being in the world.**

Subaru's black eyes were replaced by the blue ones which gleamed brightly. Black cloud began swirl around Pride and levitated him up to the point he reached Basilisk's eye level.

"Typhus….." Puck growled but Pride simply ignored it.

 **Typhus, THE ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE… is BACK!**

Basilisk noticed the new rival approaching and began to advance toward Pride. Stretched his body and spoke to Subaru.

 **Watch- and Learn.**

Basilisk roared furiously and shot its whole body toward Pride. However, Pride just stood there, calmly waiting for the monster to chew him up. Shortly before its deadly jaw reached Pride, he held out his hands.

 **The authority of Pride- [Judgement].**

The incantation was short. But the effect was enormous. Basilisk's jaw, which was inches away from him ripped open and the head was chopped off of it like a dead twig.

 **[Judgement] is the authority of Pride that enables me to control anything that I conclude 'evil'.** Pride bragged.

He landed on the ground and conjured a long sword with a cloud of shadows. He blocked the incoming attack of the Basilisk and chopped its tail. It roared in pain and launched its remaining head to him. He waited for the right timing and kicked at its head. It was a normal kick but it blew off its head cleanly from the neck. With both head gone, Basilisk's body twisted in pain.

 **Disgusting**

Pride said with his face showing pure hatred. He waved his hand, commanding the shadow to , mince the body into millions of little pieces.

With that, the Roswaal mansion fight declared its end.

The residences were standing at the front yard of the mansion. They just stared at the burnt mansion with sorrow. Subaru was the first to speak.

"I-I'm sorry… my plan backfired. W-we should rebuild it, I think?" Subaru said. Nobody replied. They just stared at Subaru, trying to understand the huge gap between Pride and Subaru. Even though how many times Subaru tried to explain, excluding Beatrice and Puck, nobody understood about Pride.

To shrug off the weird atmosphere, Emilia carefully spoke.

"I-I think we all are hungry…. How about we have some dinner at the capital? We can borrow a carriage in Aram village." Everybody happily agreed. And started to walk toward the Aram village.

.

.

Nobody noticed that Rem (who was riding on Subaru's back) yawned silently.

* * *

(a/n): Phew! This was the hardest one also! Ah… sorry that Pride's battle was short. But I wasn't intending to show you the battle scene. I made him fight because I needed this scene to introduce himself a little more, and give you guys a little hint about a big~ big secret that lies in Lugnica. See you in next chapter~! (Or if you read Re: Cost, I will see you at chapter 3… maybe like two days later…)


	8. Good morning Rem!

Re: Beginning of Subaru as the ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello~ readers! I was so happy to find out that many of you loved the last chapter! Thank you all and special thanks to ReviewR524 too. This chapter is the last chapter of [Arch 1: Awakening]. From chapter 9, the [Arch 2: The beginning of the end], will start. I hope you enjoy the last Arch 1 chapter, and I will see you with the new Arch soon.(Hopefully). And just for your information, Re: The Cost chapter 3 will be out soon. It just took a while because I had some immense story change.

And to celebrate(?) the end of the Arc 1, there is a little preview of characters that showed up.

 **Natsuki Subaru** : His personality divided into two to accept Pride, the spirit. He was emotionally broken when he heard Gluttony made Rem unconscious.

Ability

1\. [Immortality]-Subaru's main ability. Makes the user ignore any damaged caused to him for few seconds.(Can't block mind control..)

2\. [Shamak]-Conjures cloud of black snake that projectiles toward the desired target, blocking the target's movement and sight.

3\. [Bond of life]-transfers his Od to the bonded subject. Uses tremendous amount of Od, but can heal any wound. Currently used to free Rem from Gluttony's curse.

4\. [Evolve]-If Subaru is desperate enough, this activate itself to change(evolve) the abilities to help Subaru reach his goal. Currently [Immortality] was evolved from [Ignorance] by this. Evolution also deleted [Shamak]'s mana cost and changed its form.

 **Pride...or Typhus** : Spirit that easily surpasses Puck and Beatrice. But he is slightly different from normal spirit as he became really similar to Subaru. It seems that he absorbed his memory and emotions when he settled inside Subaru's personality. He is now treated like a second personality. Beatrice proposed to him 400 years before but was denied as he had to be locked in Plagal's tree by some kind of contract. He showed only 5% of his strength when he fought with Basilisk, which makes him able to destroy Lugnica in seconds.

1\. [Judgment]-One of the most strongest spell ever. It is a pure ability of Typhone the witch. When Pride-Typhus concludes the opponent evil, he can manipulate the reality around it to deal tremendous damage.

2\. [?]-Name is not yet revealed. Increases Pride's physical ability beyond one's measure. Used to blow away Basilisk's head with a simple kick.

 **Ram** : Doesn't remembers Rem any bit. Still, she feels the blank of her memory. She is secretly thanking Subaru for remembering Rem. Starting to get a little affection to Barusu(?)

 **Rem** : Wakes up thanks to Subaru(Pride)'s Od transfer. What will she do...?

 **Roswaal** : Is not present... Why?

 **Emilia** : Became more 'blunt' about her love to Subaru. Her fist kiss belongs to Subaru.

 **Echidna** : Somehow she is too generous to Pride and Subaru.

 **Crush, Felix** : With Wilhelm, they are staying with Subaru in the Pub located at the outer capital. They are confused by Subaru's latest performance(killing Basilisk easily).

 **Wilhelm** : Being a gentleman, he doesn't kill Elsa and Meili(the monster controller). He is keeping his eyes on them.

 **Beatrice** : Contracted to Subaru. Still looking for a chance to talk to Pride... Cute.

 **Elsa** : Took an interest in Subaru when she heard how he managed the Basilisk's outburst when she woke up.

 **Meili** : Sleeping like a young girl. No peculiar thoughts in her.

 **Patrashu** : Was in a mansion's hut when the invasion started. She tried to go help her master but couldn't as she was roped. She is now in the front yard of the Pub, looking forward to meeting with Subaru.

 **Reinheart** : Hears that Elsa is caught by Subaru. He is still in Volkiria with Felt.

Chapter 8: Good morning Rem!

Subaru sank into his not so comfortable bed. The bed in the mansion was great, but the bed in this pub was rough and hard.

"I miss the bed in the mansion..." Subaru said. It was late at night and the moon light was shining through the pub room's window. Normally, Subaru would be goofing around to play with Beatrice and Emilia. But now, Subaru was just just lying on his bed. He was exhausted by the battle this afternoon.

 **It is your fault after all. If you just let me use my power earlier, the mansion would have been safe and sound.**

'Like I trust you!. I told you that I don't want myself to become a monster.'

 **But now that you saw my power, you believe me right? Just let me stretch my arms and legs from time to time~ please?**

'I saw your power. Yes, I did. And that made me decide not to use you carelessly. If you get excited, that will be the end of the world.'

 **Duh...**

Pride, called Typhus 400 years ago proved him his strength by defeating the Basilisk within few minutes. The invasion ended and both Elsa and Meili was caught. They were being held under Wilhelm's watch and was getting interrogated.

 **But you know... I have a bad feeling about this.** Pride carefully said.

 **This- 'Invasion' was so well planned. Haven't you thought about it? The back door of the mansion is only known to the residences. This isn't just a normal attack.**

'But Elsa and Meili could have investigated the mansion secretly.'

 **You think that is possible? With all those strong protection Roswaal built around the mansion?**

The more Pride questioned him, the more Subaru was getting nervous.

'Hey... You've gotta be kidding me. You mean Crush-sama and Wilhe-'

 **Nope. They are not included. At the last loop, they only stayed at the Guest room for a while, remember? They lack information.**

Beatrice and Emilia is out of the list... The mansion is essential to them, which also includes Puck... Ram is too loyal to Roswaal... Rem...

 **HOW DARE YOU DOUBT REM? That princess is sleeping!**

'Hey... I was just going over the names! Plus, it hurts like hell when you scream in my head like that.'

 **Haa... Okay. Then what is left on the list?**

'You, me, and Roswaal.'

 **We are the last person to let Emilia and Rem killed so this leaves-**

'Roswaal... THAT BASTARD!'

 **That's right. It is too early to jump to the conclusion though. Let's just ask him 'nicely'.**

'We will. Very, VERY nicely.'

They continued their chat for few minutes more. Then, feeling the drowsiness rushing in, they both said good night and fell asleep. It was one of the most deep sleep Subaru had.

Subaru woke up by a tickling warm breeze on his face. Thanks to the sleep, his body was almost recovered. He also 'felt' that the Od transfer was finished. Making a mental note to visit Rem to see if the treatment was effective, Subaru slowly opened his eyes...and closed again by the sight in front of him.

'Shit.. What the hell was that?' He thought to himself. His inner thought woke up Pride who 'stretched' himself.

 **What is it Subaru?** Pride asked.

'Ummmm nothing. This must be one of my dreams.' Subaru answered.

 **Well, I can say this is not a dream. I guarantee you that.**

That didn't helped him at all. Subaru summoned his maximum courage and opened his eyes for the second time this morning. It was still there, exposing itself almost fully to his eyes.

 **...?**

...

 **... Isn't that a ummm...breast?**

... Yes.

There it was, a pair of bosom with a blanket barely covering it.

 **OHHHH, HELL YES! I don't know what you've done but it is truly amazing!**

Pride was screaming in his head with joy, threatening to crack it open. Subaru, on the other hand, was quiet. He saw this many times in his world thanks to the technology but this was his first to see it real. If the blanket wasn't there, Subaru was sure he would have died from the nosebleed.

"U-umm.." Subaru silently let out a small gasp. The blood rushed to his head like crazy. He started to think that this would be a good time for Return by Death to make a check point. It would be wonderful to revive and see this sight over and over again. His reasons were getting blurred by a mixture of embarrassment and 'happiness' when he heard an angelic voice.

"Subaru-kun~~. Are you awake?"

It was Rem. It was undoubtedly Rem. Hearing her voice, both Pride and Subaru became quiet.

"Sorry to surprise you... Rem couldn't help herself~." Rem chirped.

"Rem- It.. It has been a while." Subaru managed to squeeze out his voice.

"Rem doesn't know what is going on... But Rem is happy to see Subaru-kun again." She hugged his head, forcing his head to be more closer to her half-bare skin.

"Please, Subaru-kun. Allow Rem to stay like this for a little bit more." Subaru wasn't able to reply.

He was drowning in her scent, his consciousness fading out. The last thing he heard was Pride screaming out in happiness.

 **OH~ this is HEAVEN!** With that Subaru fainted.

 _Thirty minutes later._

When Subaru woke up, he almost believed that the incident was just a mere dream his lust created. But the voice he heard said otherwise.

"Subaru-kun~. Are you awake?" It was, of course, Rem. She was now fully dressed which made Subaru relieved.

"Rem is sorry for her earlier action. She woke up and sneaked into Subaru-kun's room and undressed-"

"Stop~! That is slightly M rated you know? But... Ummm... Can you just tell me if we did 'THAT'?"

"Ahh... Rem was about to move on when Subaru-kun woke up..."

"Phew. That is a bit relaxing..." Subaru thought. On the other hand...

 **You IDIOT!** Pride screamed in his head in agony.

WIth this, the 'passionate' and 'lovely' morning of Subaru started.

 _Few minutes later..._

"Rem, please let me go! I need to take a bath, you know!" Subaru pleaded.

"No! Rem will be with Subaru-kun's side no matter what! From bathroom to bed, to from cravel to grave!"

"Hey! I graduated from cradle. I am now 18 years old you now?!"

Subaru, the one who is desperately pushing Rem aside to take a bath began to go pale as Rem started to undress in front of him.

"Re-Rem-san?! I don't think this is necessary... I just want to take a bath you know?" Rem pouted "In that case, can Rem join you?" The sight of half naked Rem pleading Subaru was so deadly that Subaru forgot how to speak.

"Rem will take that silent as 'Yes'..." Noticing that she has won, Rem entered the bathroom first.

"I'll be waiting, Subaru-kun~"

Subaru lay his body in the tub and looked at Rem who was washing her hair next to him. The scene itself was stunning. Rem used minimum towels to cover the important part, leaving a full view of her back and everything. This made both Pride and Subaru a bit happy.

"Enjoying the view, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked when she sensed that Subaru's eyes were on her.

"Umm, I'm not some kind of a pervert, you know..." Even when he was saying this, his facial expression said otherwise.

 **Beep! You are lying!** Pride chirped.

Ignoring Pride's comment, Subaru regained his posture. He had something to tell her.

"Rem, do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" Subaru asked. Of course Subaru knew that it was Gluttony's deed but Subaru's point was somewhere else.

"Ummm... Sorry Subaru-kun but Rem doesn't remember any of it."

"Do.. You remember anything else? I mean anything." Subaru carefully asked, not to be too straight forward.

Rem became silent. Only a large bubble of soap began to run through her hair. It traveled down her blue hair to her blue eyes which started to water.

"Rem remembers everything about you. Re..Rem remembers she loves Subaru-kun very much. Your scent, your voice, your warmth. She also remembers Subaru-kun loves mayonnaise. Rem remembers how Subaru-kun walks... But... But..." Rem choked up as she started to recognize the truth.

.

.

.

"Rem can't remember who she used to be..."

'Just as I thought.' Subaru thought. For some reason, Rem remembers Subaru vividly. But she has no memory her life, including Ram.

"Rem. Please don't panic." Subaru said with a sad expression.

"You are attacked by Archbishop of Greed and Gluttony. They erased your memory." Subaru explained. Rem's eyes began to widen when she processed Subaru's words.

"They also deleted your existence from everyone. Because of that, everyone forgot about you."

Hearing this, Rem sank down on bathroom floor. Now, instead of soap, their were fat tears that traveled down her cheeks.

"Do-does Subaru-kun remembers Rem?" Rem asked suddenly, lifting her head to look straight into Subaru's eyes. Those pair of eyes were fiiled with so much sadness that Subaru lost his word for a second.

"Of course I do. I don't know why but I remember you completely." Subaru reassured her looking away from her eyes. He felt too guilty that he couldn't look straight into them. It must be his scent that attracted the whale and the archbishops. Not recognizing his sorrow, however, Rem smiled, trying her best to hide her tears.

"If Subaru-kun remembers Rem, that is enough to make Rem happy!" She ran toward Subaru, not noticing that all the towels on her began to strip-

 **Oh.. Wow.**

-And hugged Subaru tightly. Hugging a dumbfounded Subaru, Rem sobbed in relief in his bare chest.

"Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!"

But Subaru, whose guilty feelings evaporated the moment he felt her bare skin, began to go redder and redder.

 **Ummm... To much...**

Pride also whimpered as he also noticed that nothing was between Rem and Subaru.

Rem, who was still sobbing didn't recognized all of this and kept her embrace. It required few more sweet minutes for Rem to get back to her senses.

 **That was one wonderful moment that I won't forget.**

Usually, Subaru would shut him up, but he had no time for that. He was still regaining himself from an embarrassing moment earlier. Rem, who was overwhelmed with happiness by the fact that Subaru remembered her when others didn't, hugged him (naked). Because of the fact that they were both naked as they were having a bath, it was difficult for both of them to separate. He could feel himself getting dizzy thinking about it.

"Re-rem is sorry, Subaru-kun." Rem apologized as she stepped out of the bathroom, finishing her own bath _(She is in her bathrobe guys!_ _No perverted thoughts!)_

"It was nothing." Subaru said while cleaning his bed. Then he realized that they were late for the breakfast.

'Rem. We should better go eat breakfast. It must be your sister's baked potato though..."

Rem frowned at the word 'sister' which made Subaru guilty. He sighed and left the room to let Rem dress. As soon as they left the room, Pride spoke up.

 **I'm going to beat the crap out of Gluttony. I really will.**

'That can wait. We don't even know where is it, and what it can do.'

 **First of all-** Pride pointed out.

 **It is 'them'. Not 'it'.**

'What do you mean?' Subaru said surprised.

 **400 years passed idiot. Only sloth and I'm the spirit that could live 400 years.**

'That doesn't explain why there are multiple archbishops of Gluttony'

 **Just let me explain.** When Pride checked that Subaru was ready to listen, Pride started his talk.

 **So.. This all began far before Satella ran wild. Before the dark ages...**

There was a 7 group of with's cult, every group resembling each sins. Back then, the witch's cult was no more then a group of wizards and warriors who worshiped the witches. They weren't cruel like they do nowadays. But Gluttony's cult, the most famous cult of all, was a bit different. There were constant heated debate and few little fights. The peak of the internal conflict was when the old archbishop of Gluttony died. Because of his sudden death, the throne of the sin archbishop of Gluttony was left vacant. This ignited [The Bloody year].

Hundreds of knights and wizards died, even some small city around them was ruined. Just like the name suggests, [The Bloody year] was a series of massacre. When almost everyone died, only four of the cultist survived. However, because of the long, horrible war, the four weakened to the state that they can't continue the fight. In fact, they became so weak that they were on verge of death. The four agreed on the peace treaty in orde to survive and they united into one living-being. This prolonged their life beyond one's imagination. From then, they became 'one' absolute sin archbishop of Gluttony.

Pride ended his speech dramatically.

"Then can you think of the one who is able to do this?" Subaru asked.

 **It could be anyone. Louis Arneve the heavy eater, Roy Alphard the gross eater, Rai Batenkaitos, the gourmet, and Rin Vegas the volunteer. Every one of them are likely to do so as they are all rotten to the core. But... Well, let's leave Vegas out as he is the most polite of them all.**

When Subaru was mentally noting the 'suspects' in his killing list, Rem opened the door fully dressed in her maid dress.

"Subaru-kun. How do I look?" Rem asked, giving a twirl.

"Cute as usual." Subaru said wholeheartedly. It was really good to hear her voice again.

"Let's go, Rem. I bet everyone is waiting for you." Subaru held Rem's hand and headed toward the dining room. Rem blushed by a sudden touch but followed nevertheless. She was really happy to be back.

When the couple arrived at the dining hall, Rem hid behind Subaru with embarrassment. To Rem, she was meeting with a lot of new people. It was natrual for her to feel this way.

"No need to be shy, Rem. I'll help you out." Subaru relieved her and opened the door, still holding hands with Rem.

When the residence noticed the door open, they turned their head to find that Subaru wasn't alone. Subaru took the initiative and introduced Rem to the others.

"Ahem! Everyone. As you noticed, this is Rem, the one I've told you couple of days ago. Ram this is your sister. She also lost her memory by Gluttony."

"T-take a good care of me.." Rem said, holding Subaru's arm tightly. Subaru blushed by this but didn't resisted.

Emilia glanced at the scene rather displeased and greeted Rem half heartedly.

"We must have met, but nice to meet you Rem. I'm Emilia. Subaru's lover."

Subaru was taken aback by her bluntness, but didn't said anything. It was true after all.

"Emilia-sama..?." Rem muttered as she fastened her embrace on Subaru's arm. She thought for a moment and looked straight into Emilia's purple eyes as if she had made up her mind.

"W-well, Rem is also his lover as well, and Rem is not going to share him!" Rem declared, making Emilia frown. Today it seemed there is many surprises ready for Subaru.

 **Hey~ this is starting to become interesting! Let's see what this will lead us.**

Shut up. I'm not planning to make a harem when there is witch's cult to take care of.

 **Oh you stubborn idiot! There are two maiden JUST FOR YOU! Go take it!**

That can be waited until the witch's cult in managed.

Meanwhile, Rem and Emilia were looking daggers at each other. To break the awkward moment, other residence including Crush-camp introduced themselves. It was now Ram's turn. However, she didn't said a word and just blinked. Rem also went silent when she felt a strange feeling. It was something that she can't put a finger on it. Then, she realized that Ram was identical to herself.

"Nee-sama...?" Rem asked slowly. It felt quite weird to call somebody a sister when one doesn't remember having one. Ram just stared at her blankly.

But in fact, inside Ram, there was a violent battle of emotion. The 'blank' inside her was indeed Rem. She knew this as her instinct told her that she was her sister. But her sanity refused to accept the truth.

An awkward moment continue as both siblings stood there, staring at each other. It was quite sad reunion between two sisters who loved one another so much.

"Rem, this is Ram, your beloved sister." Subaru introduced on behalf of Ram, who looked like she saw a ghost. Rem nodded and sniffed.

"It truely smells like an oni..." Then a rumbling in her stomach indicated that she needed something to eat.

"Looks like someone's hungry! Let's eat!" Subaru suggested with an exaggerated gesture to break the ice, which everyone agreed.

Subaru sat next to Emilia, and Rem sat next to Subaru, and was followed by Ram, who quietly sat beside Rem. Through the whole breakfast, Rem happily chatted with Subaru while Ram carefully looked at Rem' as if she was confirming whether she was her sister.

At the end of the breakfast, Subaru and Rem stood up to leave along with other residences.

"Wait, Barusu." Ram ordered as she cleaned the dishes.

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

"But-"

"I said _a moment_."

Sensing that she was serious, Subaru told Rem to go to her room and sat on his chair.

"So what would it be, Ram-chi?"

"Just a little curiousity. How did you woke up Rem? I thought we should catch Gluttony to wake her up."

Subaru was expecting this question and answered as he prepared.

"Beatrice and I found some magic that could heal her Od. By what I see, I think that worked."

"I know that you are bad at lying, Barusu. Now, I think you are terrible at them." Ram said bluntly.

 **(Told you Ram won't believe it~)**

"Still...I think I should thank you properly, though."

 **(... Excuse me?)**

"Barusu. Thank you for saving my sister's life. Maybe you are better than what I expected."

"Excuse me...?" Subaru stammered, being caught off guard as Pride did. The cold, icy, Ram was thanking him like she really meant it.

"I told you you are not half bad. I like it." Ram said and left.

After she walked away gracfully, only a confusion dominated in Subaru.

 **May I take this as one more member to our harem, right?** Pride suggested.

Subaru didn't answered. Not because he was ignoring to Pride, but because he felt it was true. It felt like he really is building a harem here. To cool of the heat, Subaru decided to practice magic in the back ally.

 _Meanwhile in Subaru's room, a heated debate was being held between three girls..._

"So, Rem. Subaru told me that you lost your memory."

"Yes, Emilia-sama. But still, Rem didn't forgot about Subaru-kun." Emllia winced at the word 'Subaru-kun'. It meant that Rem was close with him.

"Well, Subaru is mine. I want to remind you that I own him. He is my knight and lover."

Rem lost her word when she heard this. But a girl who was sitting next to her spoke up.

"What are you talking about, half-elf girl?" It was Beatrice. She closed the thick book that she was reading titled [How to catch a boy's attention].

"I don't recall you 'owning' Subaru. He is Betty's as we made a contract, I suppose. Do you have anything that can compete with spirit's holy contract, I wonder?" She smiled broadly, confident that she has won.

"Subaru and I kissed..." Emilia muttered. Hearing this Rem's ear began to go red.

"R-rem and Subaru-kun took b-bath together. Rem also washed Subaru-kun's back!" Rem retorted with a little exaggeration. But two innocent girls seemed to believe fully.

"Bath with Subaru?!"

"And washed his back, I suppose?!"

Rem just grinned. This will be her first step for winning Subaru. While the two girls was being infuriated by the fact that they lost, Rem held her hands out and cheered quietly.

"Victory!"

 _ **Shamak!**_

A black snake projected itself from Subaru's palm and sped to a wooden plate on the ground. Subaru and Pride was practicing a new magic Pride introduced.

'Hey, Pride. I don't think it is possible. Give me back my witch's gene from Betelgeuse. The invisible hand can be useful.'

 **Nope. I already disposed the dirty sloth's gene. I don't want that in my body. Plus, that abilty is so dangerous that you can hurt yourself.**

Subaru spat to the ground frustrated.

 **I think the spell choice is wrong. It doesn't have to be Shamak. It should be the incantation or image that will ignite the shadow. Let me show you.**

Subaru reluctantly let Pride take over his body.

 **Shadows...** Pride muttered. Answering to his call, several black hands materilized themselves around Subaru.

When Pride returned to the inside, the shadows melted away.

 **It is true that the hands are visible compared to the Sloth's hands, but it is more powerful and fast. It also cost almost nothing.**

'But It is hard to do! Damn it. I hope I was better at magic.' Subaru then pictured a black clouds swirming around him.

 _ **Shadows...**_

Subaru opened his eyes and found out a black mist was fumming out of him.

 **Yeah! You did it! But this looks a little bit different... Now make a hand like I did.**

Subaru commanded the shadows. It instantly obeyed and shot out a black, hand. It crashed the wall infront of him.

'Oh shit, this is amazing!' Subaru cheered.

 **Wow. Looks like a shadow control. Good! Now I think we should really head back to the pub...**

When Pride finished his words, severel guards were seen running toward their direction.

 **Hahah! Catch us if you can!"** Pride screamed as Subaru began to run.

 _Few minutes of running..._

 **That was a close one.** Pride exclaimed as they ran into another back alley to keep a low prifile.

'That was supposed to be my line, Pride! I was the one who was running and you were the one who was watching like a Dexter! Can't you do something like flying or anything?'

 **Well, I can... But I would have beaten the daylight out of those guards if you gave me a chance to help.**

''That with's gene must have made you insane.'

Time passed and the two reached the pub room they were staying. Feeling tired after their 'morning exercise', Subaru suggested Pride a quick nap.

 **Sounds good to me. I'll wake you up when it is lunch.**

Subaru nodded slightly and crushed in the mattress.

Rem, who was happy by her previous victory against two girls, decided to visit Subaru as she had nothing to do. The though of visiting Ram didn't even crossed Rem's mind. When Rem reached Subaru's room, she heard a small snore.

'Subaru-kun must be sleeping.' Rem thought. Not to inturrupt her prince from his sleep, Rem turned to leave. But as she did so, she heard a low mumble in the room, and the voice sounded like a girl.

"-, I suppose." It was Beatice. Rem stopped and leaned on the door to listen more clearly.

"Pride, Subaru... You two are the most important to Betty, I suppose..."

'Pride? What is it? It is too weird to be one's name.' Rem thought. Beatrice, not knowing she was being evedroppoed, continured her monolouge.

"But Betty knows someday, you two will leave her like 400 years ago, I suppose..." She began to sob silently.

"What- what are you planning Plagual. Please come back to Betty..."

Rem gasped when a name that she knew popped out. Plagal, the greatest wise-man the word has ever known. In fact, he was so legendary that Rem thought he was just a mythical being. But now, it looked like Beatrice knows him.

While Subaru ate lunch, Rem glanced at Beatric from time to time, trying to figure out what Bearice had said.

 _What are you planning Plagual._

Why would Beatrice talk about Plagual looking at him? It was said that Plagual had vanished all of a sudden when he finally stopped The witch of Envy, Satella. Beatrice noticed Rem's glances but didn't knew that she was overheard. She just thought she was jealous of her closeness with Subaru. She smiled smugly and held on Subaru's arm tightly.

'Damn it.' Subaru as he shoved the last piece of potato in his mouth.

'Becomeing a Harem king is painful. I can't bear this pressure.'

 **Hey! Harem is nothing that can be achieved without immense sacrifice.**

'Yeah. I thought so.' Subaru replyed to Pird sarcastically.

'I can't bear this anymore. Maybe training the shadow hands can help me.'

 **Maybe we should hang out with the girls-**

'We are going. Shut up.' Subaru stood up and went outside.

 **It is a shame that we can't be with the girls but.. This is not bad.**

Subaru smiled when he heard Pride. He crushed the rock he was holding with his shadow hands.

 **You are getting stronger in a fast pace. I think [Evolve] also improves your passive power like a muscle.** **Is this what fathers feel, huh?**

'All you did was performing some cheep peroformance with a bunch of shadows.'

 **Oh yeah? Is it just me who remember a dumb child who cannot even create a simple shadow?**

'Oh shut up will you?!' Subaru yelled commanded the shadows to disappear clearing the view around him. Then an unexpected voice reached his ear.

"That was qui~te and in~teresting magic, Su~baru." A man with purple cloak and a weird clown make up descended from the sky.

"Oh, Ros-chi! What are you doing here?"

"An urgent problem, as you can see." Roswaal grimaced and peeled of his cloak. In there, where his left shoulder and an arm should be located, were nothing.

"W-what is this?" Subaru asked, terrified.

Roswaal covered the wound with his cloak again. He talked like he was a judge sentencing death. His funny accent was nowhere to be seen.

"Subaru. The future changed." Roswaal said.

" _The end is comming._ "

(a/n): Sorry if this chapter was boring. But this should be this way as there was so many thing to be set for the Arch 2. I just wanted to end this Arch with a little cliffhanger so I made Roswaal come into the scene a little bit earlier. Did you like the Arch 1? Let me know by reviews and advices. Thank you for following this adventure. I'll see you with the Arch 2(The start of the End). Good bye!


	9. Roswaal L Maidus

Re: Beginning of Subaru as THE SIN ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello readers. LONG TIME NO SEE! Sorry for the long~ long wait. I had so many things that crashed on me... But I began to miss you guys and my stories. Now, I'm starting to re upload all stories again. Again sorry for the wait, and my love to you readers who is reading this!

ReviewR524-Lodemore: About Roswaal not noticing Pride, let's say Subaru and Pride concluded that he didn't notice Pride because Roswaal is too young to know about Pride.

To Kirisuna.A: Thanks for you cheering me up! However, I screwed up calculus. I hate Issac Newton. :C

P.S. I'm rewriting this chapter because I realized that there were so many holes in the plot of chapter 9. My sincere thanks to ReviewR-sama! (Or would you prefer ReviewR-kun?)

(The story will start from the end of chapter 8.)

Chapter 9: Roswaal L. Maidus

"The end is comming." Roswaal said as he decended from the sky.

He was unlike himself. His cheeky smile was gone, and a pure disgust was shown in his thick makeup. However, Subaru and Pride had no idea why.

With a loud thump, he landed on the frontyard of the pub and stared at Subaru.

"You are unlike yourself, Ros-chi." Subaru said.

"And s~o are you, Natsuki Su~baru-kun." Roswaal said rather coldly.

 **Hey. Is it just me who thinks he is looking straight into 'me'?** Pride 'whispered.

'What a coincidence.' Subaru answered throught his thoughts.

'I was thinking the same thing.'

While they stood face to face with each other, a pub's door opened and out came Emilia, Puck, Rem, and Ram. They seemed to have came out to greet Roswaal. While they walked toward Roswaal to greet him, Rem ran and hid behind Subaru.

"Hello Roswaal. Where have you been?" Emilia asked. She seemed a bit upeset by the fact that Roswaal was not there when the attack was launched at the mansion.

Roswaal said nothing but look at Ram and Rem. He didn't even questioned why one of his loyal maid was hiding from him. He just stared at the twin blankly.

"Roswaal-sama. Is there something wrong?" Ram asked.

"Unfortunately there is." Roswaal finally said. He gave Subaru a glance and turned to Emilia.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Emilia-sama. There was a situation at the sanctuary." He said and uncovered his cloak.

Under his cloak, one of his arm was missing. Only a horrible injury was there instead.

"The killer rabbits, known as the Avalanch attacked. Gafil and I vainly tired to block them. But in the end, Gafil, Ruze and every population living in Sanctuary died. And… and

.

.

.

My teacher, Echidna's tomb has been destroyed to the point of no reconstruction."

When Roswaal said this, a soft plop echoed through the silent residence. It was a sound of Beatrice callapsing.

"Mother…. Mother…" Beatrice sobbed.

Subaru caught a glimpse of pity on Roswaal's face for a split second. However it changed into fury before nobody else noticed. glaring at Subaru with determined eyes, Roswaal suddenly charged at Subaru and threw him to the ground.

"Ugh! What was that for Ros-chi?!….." Subaru yelled, but Roswaal simply ignored him.

"I know you are in there. Show yourself, Pride."

 **Just as we thought`** Pride and Subaru both grumbled. Pride switched places with Subaru and looked back at Roswaal with his blue eyes.

 **You called for me. Now I'm here.** **It's been a while Roswaal L Maidus.** Said Pride.

"The Archbiship of Pride, Typhus. It has been a while." Roswaal replied.

"But before we start talking…-" Roswaal suddenly kicked Pride(Subaru)'s face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"May I beat the heck out of you, you coward."

* * *

A/n: Well this is it! A very short chapter, it is. This is just my signal to tell you I've came back from the death- or should I say, I came back from all the works that was killing me. Now I've fired up my 'Author engine'. Also, an little news. I've decided to continue Re: Attraction. I'll come back with another chapters for each of my stories soon. See you then, my readers!


End file.
